A Love thought Lost is Found
by cherokeelady
Summary: Jareth tries to forget about Sarah, but love is never able to be forgotten. Fate throws them together one more time. My first ff. Any ideas andor suggestions welcome!
1. An Accident

Jareth paced in his throne room, gazing into one of his crystal balls. The image that shown inside the crystal was that of a beautiful young girl with flowing dark brown hair. He seethed as he watched her forget about her adventure and move on with her life. It had been three long years that he had waited for her to say the words to come back to him, but still she refuses.  
  
Tossing the crystal at the nearest stone wall he took some satisfaction in watching it shatter into a million glittering shards. Slouching on his throne, he watched as his minions chased each other and ignored their king's temper tantrum. Finally making a decision, he resolved himself to the inevitable. He put Sarah away, knowing that he had neglected his kingdom long enough with waiting for her. He got up and gazed out the window at the Labyrinth. The deteriorating state that it was in apalled him. He reprimanded himself for letting his Kingdom get in such a condition.  
  
"Attention goblins!" he shouted, waiting for them to quiet down, "I've decided that we are going to repair my kingdom. I want every able- bodied being working to restore it."  
  
The goblins stared at him, not sure of what to think about this new idea. They didn't do much thinking as it was, but to see a goblin actually do so was a bit mortifying.  
  
Jareth started seperating them into groups and assigning them duties. He wanted the Goblin City rebuilt and the damage from the battle cleaned up. He pictured his new Kingdom in his mind and set the images into crystals so that his minions would understand.  
  
He petitioned neighboring kingdoms to help supply him with much- needed materials. His parents also helped, sending cartloads of goods and supplies. He was a little surprised that his father was helping. Their relationship wasn't under the best of terms.  
  
Time went by....  
  
He was so engrossed in the work that he was doing that he hardly ever looked in on his love. But every once in a while at night, the loneliness would be too much and he would summon a crystal to see how Sarah's life was going. "If you only knew what I was willing to give up for you Sarah," he replied in rejection, watching her sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Jogging every morning through the woods on her property helped ease Sarah's mind. She loved the freedom that she felt as the wind caressed her hair and the songs of the birds encouraged her onward. She was officially on a year-long break from her acting career which had taken off like a rocket when she was 19.  
  
It started when she had moved out of her father's home and moved to the city. Her father didn't seem to care nor did her step-mother. The only one that did care was little Toby. She adored her baby brother. She would put him to bed every night with a story to tell and always it was about the goblins and their King. She was very careful when she told the story, not wanting to say anything that would bring 'him' back to her world.  
  
Jogging back to her cabin she went inside and took a shower. As the hot water cascaded down her back she dwelt on the fact that she missed the Underground. She even missed Jareth, the games that he would play with her during the trip through the maze. Her life was going well though and she banished the rest of her thoughts on that place. She had tried to summon her friends a couple of times when she was still 15 but they never came.  
  
"Oh well, maybe it was just a dream," she sighed, attempting to get her thoughts under control.  
  
Drying herself off she dressed in her favorite jeans and a t-shirt. She called Toby to see how he was doing. She couldn't believe he was already 8 years old. Time always seemed to go too fast anymore for her.  
  
"Hello?" Toby said, answering the phone.  
"Hey brat, how are you doing?"  
"Sarah! It's about time you called! I missed you sis," he said excitedly.  
Sarah laughed, "I missed you too Toby. How is dad and Karen doing?"  
"They are fine, the same as always. When are you coming to visit?"  
"Well I am officially on vacation now, so how about you come and visit me at the cabin?"  
She hears him covering the phone and yelling, "Dad! Sarah's on the phone! She wants me to come and stay at the cabin!"  
Another phone is picked up, "Sarah, honey? How have you been?" her father asked.  
"I'm doing good dad, just finished up my last movie. I'm on vacation now so why don't you let Toby come and visit for a bit so that you and Karen can have some time to yourselves?" she asked.  
"Well that sounds like a plan. I will have to ask Karen, but it sounds like a good idea."  
"Ok, I better let you go, take care dad. Take care Toby! Be good!" she said, knowing he was still on the other phone.  
"I'm always good sis!" he replied, laughing.  
  
Sarah hung up the phone and sat there thinking about her family. She missed Toby so much that it hurt, but her step-mom and dad weren't that close to her anymore. "Oh well! Could be worse," she mumbled, standing up and stretching.  
  
She decided to go for a ride to her favorite spot in the mountains. She packed herself a lunch and some drinks and headed out. Driving along a dirt road that took her to the top of the top of the mountain she let her mind wander. She really did miss not having many friends in her life. Being famous really had its disadvantages.  
  
Melancholy seeped into her as she thought about her ex-boyfriend, Todd. They had been dating for about six months when she had found out that he was just using her to get noticed. He had laughed at her when she confronted him about it. All he said was that it took her long enough to figure it out. He didn't love her at all, which hurt her deeply. She was so glad that she never gave in to his advances to have sex, knowing at the time that she wasn't ready.  
  
Parking her SUV she gathered her lunch and stepped out of the vehicle. Smiling at the view in front of her she looked around to see if anyone else was there.  
  
"Ah, peace and quiet," she exclaimed.  
  
Dangling her legs over the edge of a bluff she watched a deer grazing on the grass below her. "This place is so beautiful! I wish there was someone here to share it with me," she whispered to herself as she ate.  
  
Closing her eyes she reached out with her senses. The melodies of the many birds and insects came to her ears. The breeze rustling through the leaves of the trees surrounding her was comforting, taking her back to the park of her teenage years where she recited lines from her favorite play. Unbidden, a face came intruding on her thoughts. Scowling, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Why does 'he' always have to show up in my mind?" she asked herself, rubbing her eyes to get rid of Jareth's image.  
  
She stood and looked once more over the scenery before her. Sighing, she decided to head back home. Driving along the road, Jareth's image kept tormenting her. Tears formed in her eyes, blurring her vision. He had such a sad and hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"I did what I had to do. I had to save my brother. Can't you understand that?" she screamed, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Going around a bed in the road she caught a flash of something moving. Before she could think she jerked the wheel, making the vehicle lurch over into the other lane, barely missing the deer that had appeared.  
  
Letting out her breath as she glanced back at the deer. Before she could get over in her lane, a semi came around a bend in front of her, colliding head-on with her vehicle.  
  
Sarah felt her world tumbling around her. The pain that swept through her body was so intense she wanted to die. Blackness crept over her as Jareth's image once again swam before her. *******  
  
Please leave a little contribution in the box! 


	2. A Brother's Wish

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the first chapter so here it is: I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with the Labyrinth, so don't sue me!  
  
A/N: This chapter is a little traumatic, but it does get better towards the end! Thank you to all who reviewed my first chapter. They put a smile on my face and inspired me to continue! Alright, enough! Happy reading!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Toby sat in a chair listening to the doctor talk to his parents. A week had passed and there was no improvement in Sarah's condition. When they were notified of Sarah's accident he recalled how the doctor explained in a monotone voice what was wrong with his sister: "several broken bones, paralyzed from the chest down, head trauma, brain damage, there's not much we can do..." Toby rubbed his eyes, trying to listen to what the doctor was saying now.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Williams," the doctor said, "but there is no brain activity and to keep her on these machines is just prolonging the inevitable."  
  
"NO!" Toby screamed, jumping up from his chair, "You can't kill her! NO!"  
  
"Toby!" Karen yelled, "This decision is hard enough without your outburst!"  
  
Toby burst into tears as he bolted out the door. He ran down the hallways until he reached a small garden outside the hospital. Plopping down on one of the benches he started wiping the tears away.  
  
"They can't kill her!" he sobbed, recalling how Sarah would tell him bedtime stories. She always told him about the magical Goblin Kingdom and the different creatures that inhabited it. It was his favorite story. He had been snooping in her old bedroom one day after she had left for the city. Digging in her closet he came out with a book named 'The Labyrinth'. He had read it and realized that this was where her stories had come from. He was amazed at the details that Sarah had come up with when she told the stories. It was almost as if she was there at one time.  
  
Fresh tears sprung to his eyes as he realized that she was never going to be there to tell him about the magical kingdom again.  
  
"I wish the Goblin King was here right now so I could talk to him," he muttered, hot tears coursing down his cheeks.  
  
The wind picked up and blew through his hair. A flash of lightning and the crashing thunder startled Toby out of his thoughts. He wiped the tears away and started to get up from the bench when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Why did you summon me little man?" he asked, wondering who this was. The child had seemed familiar to him when he called, pricking the King's curiosity.  
  
Toby looked at the man that had spoken. His eyes grew wide as he took in the costume that he was wearing: black knee-high boots, black breeches, and a black poet's shirt, with a dark midnight blue, high- collared cape flowing behind him.  
  
"I...I summoned you?" Toby asked, looking at the man questioningly.  
  
"Come come now. Of course you did. Now why did you call and who are you?"  
  
"Uh, my name is Toby, and uh I don't think I called you," he stammered.  
  
Jareth's eyes lit up as he realized who this child was. "Ah, I know you. Your Sarah's brother, are you not?" he asked the boy as he kneeled down.  
  
"How do you know Sarah?"  
  
"We go back a long time ago. Now why did you call me?"  
  
Toby looked at the stranger, puzzling over that question. Then it dawned on him who this person was as he recalled his words.  
  
"Oh my God! Your the Goblin King!" he exclaimed, surprised.  
  
Jareth smiled at the child's expression. "Yes Toby, I am."  
  
Toby's eyes widened as fresh tears sprung to his eyes, "You have to help my sister!"  
  
Jareth arched an eyebrow and frowned menacingly, "Now why would I do that?"  
  
"They are going to pull the plug on her! Please, help her! I don't want her to die!" Toby exclaimed, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Jareth, shock covering his face, reached out and firmly grasped Toby's shoulder. "Take me to her right now Toby."  
  
Toby nodded and took Jareth's hand, guiding him through the hospital. Jareth waved his hands to give himself a more 'human' appearance so that no one would question him. They approached the room that Sarah was lying in and Toby saw that his parents were in the hallway embracing each other.  
  
"There you are! Where have you been? We were worried about you!" Karen yelled, grabbing Toby up and embracing him.  
  
"How is Sarah doing?" he asked, scared to hear the answer.  
  
"We had to do it Toby. There was no choice left for us," she whispered, sobbing.  
  
"NO!" Toby screamed, looking over at Jareth who stood away from them.  
  
Jareth snuck into the room and froze at the scene before him. He looked at the broken body of the woman lying on the small bed and gasped. The swollen purple markings covering her face almost made her unrecognizable.  
  
He approached her bed and grasped her hand. She was barely alive. Toby came in and watched as Jareth held his sister's hand. Jareth quickly examined the rest of Sarah's body, wincing at the results. He was truly amazed that she was still breathing.  
  
"Toby I need you to wish her away to me so I can take her back and help her," he replied, looking up at the boy, "My powers are not made for healing but I have a healer that is skilled in these types of wounds."  
  
Toby looked into Jareth's eyes and nodded. He glanced once more at his sister, "I love you Sarah," he sobbed, hesitating, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take Sarah away, right now!" he said, tears glazing his eyes.  
  
At that moment his parents came into the room to see what Toby was yelling about and saw Jareth pick Sarah up.  
  
"What are you doing to my daughter?" Mr. Williams asked, stepping towards Jareth.  
  
"I am taking her back to my kingdom to heal," he replied. He conjured a crystal and tossed it at the parents. It shattered in a cloud of glitter, enveloping them..  
  
"They will not remember that I was here Toby. As far as they know Sarah didn't survive. Take this," he said, conjuring another crystal and tossing it to him, "I will keep in touch and let you know how she is doing. If you ever need anything just look into the crystal and ask and I will do what I can for you."  
  
Before Toby could say anything Jareth disappeared with his sister. He stood there staring at the spot where moments ago Jareth was standing then he glanced at his parents.  
  
"I'm sorry Toby. I'm so sorry," Karen said, embracing him. His dad wrapped his arms around the two of them as sobs wracked his body.  
  
*******  
  
Please put a little contribution in the box, Thanks! :-) Keep the reviews coming! They are inspiring and they also put a smile on my face! :-) 


	3. Helping Hands and An Intruder

Disclaimer: Ahem! Attention! *taps ruler on desk* I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters that Jim Henson has created.  
  
A/N: Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews that you have given me. I wish I could update quicker but with working 50-60 hours a week it's not easy to find time, but lol also I keep going over the chapters several times to make sure that my readers will be happy with the story. Enjoy and Happy Reading!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jareth appeared in his bedchambers with Sarah in his arms. He settled her into his bed and called for his healer. Conjuring a chair he sat next to the bed, leaning over to gently sweep the hair from her face.  
  
A young elven woman with blond hair and crystal blue eyes came rushing in, breathless. "My Lord, you called?" she asked.  
  
"Alenda, I need your assistance in healing this mortal woman. She is badly injured," he softly replied, looking down at Sarah.  
  
Alenda walked over to the opposite side of the bed and examined the woman. "Her injuries are very bad, Your Highness, but they will heal with time."  
  
Alenda began the heavy task of healing Sarah's injuries. She put most of her powers into healing the extensive damage to the young woman's brain. Some time passed and Alenda, sighing, slumped on the bed, exhausted.  
  
Jareth pulled the blankets back and slid Alenda under them. She looked at him questioningly. "You should rest here with her just in case she needs your assistance," he replied, tucking the blankets around the elf and his love, "I will return later," he said and vanished.  
  
*******  
  
Jareth paced in his throne room, his thoughts chasing each other. He was shocked to find Sarah in such a condition and cursed himself for not checking up on her. Walking to a nearby window he perched on the sill and gazed out at the star-studded sky. His kingdom sparkled under the moonlight, dazzling his eyes. He was proud of the work that his minions have done to restore his kingdom. They had wholeheartedly done everything that was asked of them. He couldn't wait until Sarah was well enough to see the changes done to the Labyrinth.  
  
A goblin guard came rushing in breathless. "Sire, there is an intruder in the Labyrinth on the southern border. We can't find where they are hiding," he said timidly.  
  
Jareth glared at the goblin, then transformed himself into an owl and flew out the window. He let the cool night air flow through his feathers, soothing his mind. Concentrating on finding the trespasser he used his enhanced night vision to search the area. Movement caught his eye as he flew over the stone walls. Swooping down he was surprised to see a demon sneaking through his maze.  
  
Summoning his goblin guards to the area Jareth transformed himself back and stood in the shadows watching the creature. They weren't the smartest beasts in the underground but were very dangerous and were the minions of his hated enemy, King Moldar. He contemplated on why the demon was sent to his Kingdom. At that moment his guards came running around the opposite end of the path startling the beast.  
  
With a roar the demon charged at the group of goblins, scattering them. Jareth watched as the demon back-handed a few. The goblins formed up together and charged again only to be swatted away. Finally having enough, Jareth stepped out of the shadows and conjured a crystal.  
  
"What brings you here to my Kingdom, beast? Your kind are not welcome here at all."  
  
"Ah the mighty Goblin King," the demon snarled, emitting a low growl deep in its throat, "we hear that you have a mortal staying in your Kingdom, so I am here to check this rumor out."  
  
Jareth smirked at the stupid creature, knowing that they can't keep their mouths' shut, "Well you won't be finding any information on this rumor now. Let's see how comfortable you find my oubliette," he said, tossing his crystal at the beast.  
  
The demon disappeared in a cloud of sparkles, emitting a howl of pain. Jareth checked on his guards to make sure none were injured and then flew over his kingdom checking for anymore foolish trespassers. Satisfied that this was the only attempt he set some magic up around the perimeters of the Labyrinth to notify him and his guards of any intrusions and then went back to his castle.  
  
Calling on his father to notify him of the intrusion he set guards up around the castle and outside the room Sarah was in. He had forgotten how much the minions of the Unseelie Court hated humans. Making a decision he called his Royal Guardians. They were his Royal Fae guards that were assigned by him to protect his Kingdom, but he had sent them to the borderlands to keep an eye on the trolls. There was a rumor going around that the trolls have been making plans to raid some small villages and Jareth was not going to tolerate anyone threatening his subjects. The Labyrinth protected his castle from intrusion but not his Kingdom. His Kingdom extended far beyond the horizon with many villages and many kinds of creatures and beings living there. He had a duty to all of them and they served him loyally for the protection that he gave.  
  
They arrived quickly and bowed to their King. They were shocked to hear of the intrusion. The silence that surrounded the gathering was overwhelming for one Guardian. "My Lord, why didn't you summon us when you were informed of an intruder?" asked a Fae Guardian.  
  
"Ah Jacen, my faithful one, I needed to handle this on my own. No one has ever dared intrude on my Labyrinth before and I will not let them see me as a weak King for not handling the situation personally," Jareth said, scowling at the young guard.  
  
Jacen was a loyal Fae that he had taken in when his parents were killed in a skirmish with the demons. The boy quickly became a loyal subject of Jareth's, earning him a position in the Royal Guardians. Whenever Jareth needed someone to talk to Jacen was always there lending an ear and a little advice when asked for.  
  
"I want the Royal Guardians to be on high alert from this day forth. This I believe is only the beginning and there will be more demons and Unseelie-types trying to gain access to my Labyrinth."  
  
Jareth dismissed them after giving them instructions. Jacen turned to leave but Jareth beckoned him to stay. Jareth started pacing as his thoughts went back to the demon. He knew how much the Demon King hated humans. They would capture and torture them until there was nothing left of the poor beings. His eyes narrowed at the horror he had seen a few years ago when he went there for trade negotiations for his Kingdom. The pitiful cries that filled the air tormented him until he asked King Moldar what was making such a dreadful sound. The King had laughed and told him that they had captured a human male and his demons were having some fun with him. Jareth had stood up, anger flaring in his eyes, and demanded that he turn the human over to him, but of course the Demon King laughed at him and told him to leave. Jareth had went to the Seelie Court to get them to help free the human but they couldn't do anything since the human was in King Moldar's domain.  
  
Jacen arched an eyebrow at Jareth, "Why do you think there will be more intrusions?" he asked. He remembered the day Jareth had came back from visiting the Demon Kingdom. After Jareth had told him what had happened the painful memories came flooding back to him from when his parents were killed.  
  
Jareth looked at Jacen with pain in his eyes, "There is someone staying here in my castle at the moment that they would like to take from me and I will not let them. I would like to know how the Demon King learned of her so quickly. I just brought her here earlier today," he thought aloud, dwelling on that for a second, "But I need you to stay near her Jacen, I trust you with her life, and mine," he said, looking into the young Fae's eyes.  
  
"Ah, there is only one person I can think of that you would want to protect with your life," he said, rubbing his chin, "what was that mortal girl's name? Oh yes, Sarah! I see now why the demon was here. That would be a low blow to give to the Goblin King," Jacen finished, anger flickering across his face.  
  
"Yes indeed it would be but they won't get that chance now will they?" Jareth remarked, menace sneaking into his voice.  
  
"My Lord, no harm will come to her. I will give my life to protect her, you have my promise," Jacen said, bowing deeply at the honor that Jareth had bestowed upon him. Jareth showed him to his quarters which were right next to where Sarah was staying.  
  
Rubbing his eyes he decided to check up on Sarah. Entering his chambers he sat down in the chair next to the bed and grasped her hand. She was breathing easier now and the bruises on her face were fading. The magic was healing her quickly. He brought her hand to his face and lightly caressed her palm with his lips.  
  
Guilt raged through him but he pushed it away knowing that this was fate. Fate had threw them back together again and he needed to clear the air between them. He wondered how much she remembered from their last encounter, if she thought about what he had said.  
  
Alenda stirred and opened her eyes. She saw that Jareth was holding Sarah's hand and smiled. Propping herself up on an elbow she winked at Jareth and looked at Sarah. Smoothing her hand over Sarah's forehead she noticed that she was healing quickly. Soon she would be waking to find that she was in a strange environment. The paralysis will take the longest to heal but that is the least of the injuries that needed attending. She knew the woman will be frightened upon realizing that she can't walk.  
  
Jareth watched as Alenda examined Sarah. She glanced at him and smiled, "She is a strong one. She will be waking soon so be prepared," she said, smirking.  
  
"And what do you mean by that Alenda? Enlighten me please," he responded cooly, not letting the teasing go.  
  
Alenda laughed and stared at her King. She was about the only one who could get by with teasing him. "Ah Your Highness, if you don't know how she will react to her new surroundings then it might be best if you were not here," she replied, her eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
Jareth smiled and shook his head, "Alenda, what am I to do with you? Teasing your King. Shame on you, but if you think it best that I not be here then I will let you handle the situation," he remarked, grinning evilly at her.  
  
"Yes I can do that for you mighty King. You should go and get some rest, your exhausted. You will need your strength when she wakes," Alenda said, smiling sweetly at Jareth.  
  
Jareth stood up and laughed. He arched an eyebrow at her and then left the room, leaving the two women alone. She always had a way of getting him out of his darkest moods. It would be good that she handles Sarah's reaction.  
  
*******  
  
Let me know how this is going. The next few chapters are going to be a little longer hopefully. So please leave a little contribution in the box: cookies, diamonds, rubies, chocolate, etc. I will accept them all! lol Thanks a lot! 


	4. Waking in the Underground

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the Labyrinth, it is an awesome and beautiful Jim Henson production(may God bless his soul!). The only things I do own are my own characters, so don't touch! "Slaps hands"  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm happy that you are all enjoying the story. And thank you for the suggestions, they are helpful with this being my first fic. Sorry it took longer to update,but parts of this chapter just wasn't flowing very well for me and I'm still not very happy with it.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The touch of a cool soft hand touching her forehead caused Sarah to stir. Struggling to open her eyes she moaned softly, feeling the pain course through her body. Licking dry, cracked lips, she tried to speak but a soft voice interrupted her.  
  
"Lady Sarah, please don't speak. You are safe and healing quickly. Do not be alarmed when you open your eyes."  
  
Scrunching her eyebrows at that, Sarah slowly lifted her eyelids, squinting through the brightness of the room. Blinking quickly to clear her vision she gasped at the sight before her. Leaning over her was a beautiful blonde-haired, blue-eyed, elf? Sarah closed her eyes tightly, then slowly opened them again. The elf was still leaning over her and smiling.  
  
"I see you noticed that I am an elf. Do not be alarmed my Lady, you are safe."  
  
"I...Where," Sarah croaked. Clearing her throat she tried again, "Where...am I?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked, watching as Sarah looked at her, fear creeping on her features.  
  
Nodding, Sarah tried to calm herself, not too sure if she wanted to know. "You are in the Underground," Alenda replied, "and yes, you are in the castle of the Goblin King."  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and released a breath she didn't realize that she was holding. A tear trickled down her cheek as she took a trembling breath. A soft hand caressed her cheek, wiping the tear away.  
  
"Please my Lady, no more tears. You are doing much better now," Alenda soothed, "the magic is healing your body quickly but unfortunately you won't be able to walk for a few more days, the damage done to your spine was extensive."  
  
Sarah popped open her eyes at what the elven girl said. Fear entered those dark green eyes of hers as she gazed at her. Being paralyzed was one of her greatest fears.  
  
"What...uh...what happened to me?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"I think it best that we let you get more rest," Alenda said as she gently pushed Sarah's hair back from her face. "We will talk more later."  
  
"Alright," Sarah said, her voice getting weaker as her strength started ebbing. "What is your name?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, my apologies Lady Sarah. My name is Alenda and I am Jareth's healer," she replied, smiling down at the woman.  
  
Sarah relaxed as she returned the smile. She had so many questions to ask but was too tired to do so. Her eyes feeling heavy, closed on their own tossing her back into the pain-free darkness of sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Jareth entered his throne room after receiving a message from his parents that they would be arriving shortly with an escort to take his prisoner back to the Seelie Court.  
  
His parents finally arrived as Jacen escorted them in. Jareth bowed to his father and kissed his mother's hand. "Good morning, father, mother. It has been a long time," he replied, looking lovingly at his mother.  
  
"It is good to see you son. Yes indeed it has been a long time," Queen Irena replied, smiling. "Come here and give your mother a hug."  
  
Jareth smiled at his mother and wrapped her in his strong arms, picking her up slightly. He settled her back down on her feet and looked at his father. The smile faded from his face as his father turned and walked over to Jareth's throne, taking a seat. He glanced at his mother who shook her head.  
  
"Do you know why this demon entered your Kingdom?" King Draven asked, trying to get comfortable on Jareth's throne.  
  
"I have an idea, yes," Jareth answered, strolling over to sit in the center with his mother. "Do you remember the mortal girl that had defeated my Labyrinth about 8 years ago?"  
  
His parents nodded, "Well she was wished away to me yesterday by her brother," he said, anguish in his eyes.  
  
His mother looked at him in surprise, "Why did her brother do that?"  
  
"She was going to die, mother, and her brother had called me and told me what had happened. I went to her immediately and he said the words so that I could bring her back to heal."  
  
His father stood and walked over to the nearest window. "I see where the demon comes in. But how did they find out so quickly?" he said, turning to look at Jareth.  
  
"I haven't figured that out yet, father." He stood and started to pace, a cold mask forming on his face. "I've been looking and searching for any spies that could possibly have penetrated my Kingdom but nothing so far."  
  
"I do have to say," his father said as he gazed out the window, changing the subject, "your Kingdom is looking much better. Keep up the good work and maybe then we can see about giving you a position more befitting your status," his father replied.  
  
Anger spread throughout Jareth's body, making him tremble, "Father, I am happy with the Goblin Kingdom. My subjects are loyal to me and I will defend them till my last breath. I will not give my Kingdom up!" he roared.  
  
"We will discuss this matter at another time. We should be going," he said, looking at his wife.  
  
Jareth's mother embraced him and left with her husband. Jareth seethed at his father's remarks. It always ended like this but this time his father actually had given him some praise. He loved his Kingdom even though it took him a long time to realize that.  
  
Jacen came in the throne room after he had escorted the Seelie guards to where the demon was. The demon was not too happy in the brightly lit oubliette that Jareth had put him in. The crystal that the guards used to encase the demon for transport almost wasn't strong enough.  
  
He watched Jareth pace back and forth, seething. "My Lord, is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Jareth glared at Jacen, "There's nothing you can do for me Jacen except to give me a few goblins to kick right now," he remarked irritably.  
  
Jacen smiled, "As you command my Lordship," he replied, bowing to Jareth.  
  
Jareth arched an eyebrow at him and then tilted his head back and laughed. He clapped Jacen on the shoulder, "You are a good friend Jacen, what would I do without you?"  
  
"Well you wouldn't have any goblins left to kick because they would all be suspended upside down in the bog."  
  
Jareth shook his head and laughed again, "Yes indeed, that is true," he said, smiling at his friend, "I should go and check on Sarah." He was anxious to see her again. Sleep didn't come very easily for him the night before as he thought about how he was going to explain how she had gotten here. Those long buried feelings from long ago had resurfaced throwing him into such a state of agony that he wanted to go and destroy anything that would harm his love.  
  
*******  
  
Sarah woke up suddenly feeling sharp pains traveling through her legs. "Ow, hey that hurts!" she yelled, looking at Alenda.  
  
"I have to massage your legs to keep the circulation going. I'm almost done."  
  
Sarah nodded and grabbed a pillow, covering her face with it. Tears of pain leaked out of the corners of her tightly closed eyes. A few groans slipped out as Alenda bent her legs up to massage and stretch them. Trying to concentrate on breathing, she didn't hear the door open.  
  
"How is she doing Alenda?" Jareth asked as he watched her working on Sarah's legs.  
  
"She is doing much better, My Lord. She's regaining feeling in her legs."  
  
He approached the bed looking down at the pillow covering Sarah's face. He gently unclasped her fingers from each other and lifted the pillow. Her eyes were clenched shut as the tears rolled down her face. Jareth gently started to wipe them away when she opened her eyes.  
  
Gasping at who was leaning over her, Sarah's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say or do so she laid there staring up at him. Letting out a little screech she looked down at Alenda, "That hurt!"  
  
"Sorry my Lady. I'm almost done."  
  
"You said that 15 minutes ago," Sarah huffed, grimacing as Alenda kept up the torture.  
  
She glanced up at Jareth and noticed an amused expression on his face. Glaring at him she grabbed her pillow and covered her face again. Jareth laughed at the look she gave him and then stood back waiting for Alenda to get done.  
  
"Your massage is finished my Lady, I have to go and get some rest now so that I can continue your healing," Alenda replied, smiling at Jareth.  
  
Sarah laid there panting, trying to regain her breath after that torture. She felt someone pulling the pillow off her face again.  
  
"Ah you are looking so much better Sarah," Jareth replied smoothly, "It is good to see that the feeling is coming back to your legs."  
  
She looked at him, trying to figure out why she was back in the underground. The last thing she remembered was looking at the deer in her rear-view mirror. She looked away from the intense look in his eyes, not ready for the emotions she saw in them. She took in her surroundings, noticing for the first time the beauty of the room she was in. The bed she was lying in was a large canopy bed with midnight blue silk curtains draped at the corners. There were french doors nearby that went out onto a balcony. Before she could finish her examination she felt softly gloved fingers touching her under the chin, forcing her to turn her head.  
  
"What are you thinking of Sarah?" he asked gently.  
  
"I'm trying to remember what had happened," she replied, a frown appearing on her face, "and I can't figure out how I had gotten here."  
  
Jareth sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked into her eyes, "You were in a terrible accident and you were dying," he said, his face going cold as he tried not to let the emotions show. "Toby had called me and told me what had happened. The only way I could help was for him to wish you away to me," he finished as he stood up and started pacing.  
  
Sarah settled back on the pillows and stared up at the canopy above her thinking about what Jareth had just told her. How did Toby know how to call the Goblin King, she wondered. She glanced at Jareth who was still pacing. He was acting almost...nervous, she thought to herself.  
  
"Jareth, I want to thank you for saving my life," she said with sincerity. "But...but why?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady.  
  
Jareth paused in his pacing and looked at her. The flicker of emotions that flitted across his face startled Sarah but then his cool mask appeared again, making her doubt what she had seen.  
  
"I should let you rest," he replied avoiding her question. Sarah glared at him as he left the room. She was confused by his reaction to her question and angry by the way he had just dismissed it as if it were nothing. As she was fuming an older lady dressed in a simple cotton dress and apron came in the room carrying a tray of food.  
  
"Lady Sarah, my name is Kara and I will be your maid. I brought you some dinner," she quietly announced, walking towards the bed and setting the tray on the small table nearby. She uncovered the food and helped Sarah sit up, propping pillows behind her.  
  
Sarah's stomach grumbled as she gazed at the tantalizing food. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she had eaten but she was famished. She ate and watched as Kara bustled around the room dusting and cleaning.  
  
Sarah's curiousity got the best of her, "Um...Kara?" she asked tentatively as Kara stopped to look at her, "I noticed that you, uh, look human."  
  
Kara smiled at her and nodded, "Yes ma'am, I am. Well I use to be. I came here when my life held no meaning in the other world," she replied in a sad tone.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad."  
  
"No worries child, I love it here. This is my home now and I do my best to help King Jareth as much as I can for his generosity," she said smiling.  
  
"Generosity?" Sarah said, laughing, "Now if that isn't a crock!"  
  
Kara glanced irritably at her, "The King is very generous Lady. He has done many great things these past few years and if you don't mind my saying, it would be good to hold one's opinion until you've seen that for yourself," Kara said, huffing a little at the attitude of this mortal.  
  
Sarah stared at Kara, her mouth hanging open a bit. She admonished herself for letting her words get away from her. "Kara I apologize. It's just that my last visit here wasn't under the best of terms."  
  
Kara stopped what she was doing and placed her hands on her hips, "My Lady, I know about your last trip here and if I recall correctly you wished your brother away. You did what you had to do and King Jareth did what he had to do," she said pointedly.  
  
Sarah stared at the maid and let her words sink in. What she had said were true, maybe she wasn't being fair at all. Nodding her head at Kara she continued to eat in silence thinking about her last visit here.  
  
She finished her dinner and laid back sighing. Her eyes were getting heavy as she heard Kara pick up the tray and walk out the door. Her thoughts went back to Jareth and their conversation. She wasn't sure of her feelings for him, but she was very thankful that he did come when Toby called.  
  
"Oh Toby, I miss you," she whispered, tears flooding her eyes. She angrily swiped at them trying to get herself under control. She can't remember the last time she had cried so much in her life. Turning over she snuggled deeper into the soft silky blankets and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Labyris, Kitten4, pink_m_and_m, Kit4, Winter_Fae, Vireyda Magodaly, Jukia Wolfcall, Missy4, Sieren, LadyMidnight, Alexia S. Luclwit(I love that over-used word ;-) ), Born-Of-Elven-Blood, thank you. I'm happy that you are enjoying my story. "Jumps up and down" I was rather shocked that my very first attempt at writing anything has gotten all of you (even those that haven't reviewed..I know who you are) hooked.  
  
Also I would like to thank Magenta5, MayRaven, and LadyAkhana for the constructive criticisms. They have helped (I hope). I looked back over my first 3 chapters and yep, there are several things that could be reworked. But I will leave that to the future and continue the story.  
  
Please review and let me know about chapter 4. Thanks a lot everyone! 


	5. First Steps and Strange Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or Sarah or Jareth (sobs) but I do own my characters.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews and tips. My 2 weeks of hell are over, so hopefully I can get the next chappy up soon! Got most of it done already, just gotta fine-tune it;-)! Ok, on with the story! Oh! Here's a snack for my readers: 'Hands out frybread' Enjoy! *******  
  
Chapter 5: First Steps and Strange Feelings  
  
The next morning Alenda checked on Sarah. She was surprised to see her sitting on the edge of her bed. The distant look in her eyes reminded Alenda of someone still feeling lost.  
  
"Good Morning, Lady Sarah. How are you feeling this beautiful sunny morning?" she asked, with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Sarah looked up and smiled, liking this elven lady very much. "Please just call me Sarah," she said, stretching her arms out. "I feel much better, thank you."  
  
"If it pleases you then yes I will drop the title, but only in private," Alenda said, winking at her.  
  
She approached Sarah and looked her over, "Yes your doing much better. Let's finish this up and if you feel like it we can get a hot bath going for you."  
  
Sarah laid back on the bed and nodded, thinking it would be wonderful to soak for an hour in some hot water. She closed her eyes as Alenda started, the tingling sensations of the magic penetrating her body causing goosebumps to appear.  
  
Kara came in and waited for the healer to finish. She recalled the day when Sarah was here the last time and how the King had responded to the defeat he had received at this young lady's hands. He was so angry that no one would go near him for weeks. She smiled at how she was the only one that was brave enough to make sure the King ate and bathed. She looked back at the young woman lying in bed. Yes she would be perfect for His Majesty, she thought to herself.  
  
Alenda finished and sat for a minute, regaining some of her strength. This was going to be the last time that she treated Sarah for the magic that was already coursing through her body will complete the rest.  
  
"Are you ready to try and walk now? Kara and I will help you to the bath but you will need to use your own two feet to get there," she said smiling, her eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
Sarah grinned at Alenda and nodded, "yes I'm willing to give it a try." She sat on the edge of the bed and hesitated, praying that she would be able to walk. Alenda and Kara stood on either side and helped her to stand. Slowly they made their way to the bath.  
  
Sarah sighed as she slid into the hot water. She was happy with herself for walking again. Scrubbing her skin till it was pink she started feeling much better. The bath was soothing away the aches and pains in her muscles. She soaked for a little longer then called Kara to assist her in getting out.  
  
She dressed in a clean nightgown and robe with the help of her maid. She was already exhausted from the effort of walking back and forth the short distance to the bath and bed, but was able to eat a little bit before falling asleep.  
  
*******  
  
Jareth, sitting at his desk in his study, examined the papers in front of him. The stack of documents were getting thick and he had delayed going over them long enough. He tried to focus on his work but Sarah kept creeping in on his thoughts. "Maybe I should hire a clerk or someone to go through this mess," he mumbled, staring at the pile. Finally tossing the papers aside he stood and stretched, relieving his cramped muscles.  
  
Jacen came strolling in after making his rounds, checking the security of the Labyrinth and castle. He leaned against the wall and watched Jareth.  
  
"Well how did the inspection go?" Jareth asked as he walked over to the window and sat on the sill.  
  
"Everything is as it should be, Your Highness. The castle and Labyrinth are well protected. It would be a fool who would try to trespass now."  
  
"Excellent. Have you met Sarah yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I heard that she walked to the bathing area this morning. I'm impressed at how strong she is," Jacen replied, hiding a smile.  
  
"Yes she is a strong one, but also strong in the head," Jareth smirked.  
  
"Ah it reminds me of someone I know," Jacen sarcastically replied, "let me know if anything is required of me. I will be in my chambers catching up on some sleep."  
  
Jareth arched an eyebrow as he watched Jacen make a hasty retreat then went back to gazing out the window. It was such a beautiful day and he wanted desperately to spend it with Sarah. He was still upset with her for asking him why he saved her life. She must think I hate her, he thought.  
  
"Maybe it is time to show her otherwise," he whispered to himself, a devilish grin covering his features.  
  
*******  
  
He knocked quietly on the chamber doors waiting for a response. He paced back and forth for a few seconds and knocked again. When there still was no answer anxiety crept over him as he quietly opened the door. She was lying in bed sound asleep. He watched as she slept peacefully. She was an amazing woman, he thought to himself. Her dark hair was spread about her face making her features stand out more.  
  
Sarah stirred as she felt a presence in the room. Stretching her arms out she opened her eyes to find Jareth standing in the doorway staring at her. Scowling at him she sat up and wrapped her robe tightly around her.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" she asked, a little uncomfortable as he kept staring at her.  
  
"Erm...I was here to ask if you would accompany me to dinner, if you're feeling better," he replied, regaining his composure, "but I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Oh! Well, um, your not still angry with me are you?" she asked, "I didn't mean to make you angry," she whispered as her eyes fell to the floor.  
  
Jareth walked up to her and was a little surprised when she kept looking at the floor. "No, I am not angry with you anymore," he sighed, "I want us to start over, let us move on from the past."  
  
She looked up at him, a little afraid of what 'starting over' could mean. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he gazed into her eyes. Her cheeks flared red at the intensity of his stare. She tore her eyes away from his, unsure of the feelings welling deep within her.  
  
He wanted badly to lean over and kiss her full lips at that moment but he pushed the impulse away knowing it was not the time. Soon, he thought to himself.  
  
"Will you be my guest at dinner tonight?" he asked again. "We can have it on the balcony," he waved his hand towards the doors. "It is a beautiful evening."  
  
Sarah nodded and stood up on wobbly legs. She took a few hesitant steps and would've fallen if strong arms weren't there to catch her. Her face lighting up with an intense blush at the close contact, she let him help her to the table that appeared when he waved his hand.  
  
They ate in silence for a while but Jareth knew that she had some questions that needed answering. He could read it in her face as she sat there with a glazed expression in her eyes.  
  
Finally after dinner was half way through she looked up at him. "Jareth, why did you bring me here?"  
  
He glanced at her and then looked out over the Labyrinth, his eyes getting a faraway look in them. He didn't want to discuss this subject but she needed to know.  
  
"Toby had asked for me to take you and help you. I couldn't refuse the boy," he said as he turned his attention back to her, "and I couldn't let you die," he said as his cool mask covered his face.  
  
Sarah let his words run around in her head for a few minutes absorbing the meaning behind them. She was still wary of him but she really wanted to trust him. A warm feeling started to seep into her as the meaning started to come clear. She pushed it aside, not wanting to deal with that just yet.  
  
"What is going to happen to me now that I'm almost healed?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"We will discuss that after you have fully recovered," he replied, smiling at her.  
  
"Ok," she said. "Will I ever be able to see my brother again?" she asked, her eyes suddenly filling with tears.  
  
Jareth saw the pain on her face when she asked that. It made his heart wrench at the sight of those unfallen tears glazing her eyes. "Yes we will arrange Toby to come for a visit. It would not be wise to take you aboveground because," he hesitated, "Well...Toby is the only one that knows you are still alive," he finished, watching her reaction carefully.  
  
Sarah looked at him in open-mouthed shock. She swallowed a few times but her mouth was suddenly dry. Anger started seeping into her at the thought of him manipulating everyone's minds into believing she was dead. She suddenly felt very sick to her stomach. Pushing her food away she glared at Jareth, "Why would you do such a thing?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Because if I didn't then your parents would have wondered where you could have gone, especially in the state that you were in," he replied cooly. "Sarah, I didn't have a choice. They had already 'pulled the plug' as Toby put it and this was the only solution I had."  
  
"You couldn't explain to them..." she said then shook her head and sighed, "of course not." A smile spread across her face, "That would have been too much for them I guess," she said as she started to laugh.  
  
Smiling at her he was amazed at how more beautiful she was when she laughed. "Yes it would have," he replied. "Your parents aren't the most, hm...how to put it," he paused, waving his hand, "open-minded people I've met."  
  
Sarah laughed at his attempt to describe her parents. "Yeah they really aren't that. My step-mother and I never got along. It was a blessing when I moved out to go to New York and start my acting career," she said, a faraway look in her eyes.  
  
"You were an excellent actress," Jareth replied.  
  
Sarah arched an eyebrow at Jareth, "You've been spying on me haven't you?"  
  
"I looked in on you from time to time. I saw that you had acheived your dream of becoming an actress."  
  
Sarah's eyes narrowed at his words. She didn't like the idea of him spying on her at all. "How often were you spying on me?" she said, glaring at him.  
  
"Not often. If I was doing it often I could have saved you from that accident," he angrily replied, scowling.  
  
Sarah's mouth dropped open at his answer. Having someone spying on her made her angry but at the same time she wished that he was watching her at the time of the accident. It would've saved a lot of pain to her family, she thought, sadness sweeping over her.  
  
Looking out over the Labyrinth Sarah watched the sun setting on the horizon. She sighed at the magnificence displayed before her. The bright reds and oranges reflected off the walls and buildings of the Labyrinth creating a brilliant color display. She really did miss this world but she missed her world too.  
  
Jareth watched as the colors of the setting sun shone on her face and hair, enhancing her beauty. His arms ached to hold her again as he had when she had almost fallen. He watched as her eyes danced at the sight before her.  
  
"If you are feeling better tomorrow maybe we can go for a little walk. There's a few places I would like to show you that you didn't get to see the last time you were here," he said, watching her face light up with interest.  
  
"I would like that," she said, giving him a small smile. "How are my friends doing?" she asked, remembering them.  
  
"They are doing fine. Ludo is living somewhere in the Labyrinth, Sir Didymus is back to his duties guarding his bridge," he paused, narrowing his eyes at her, "after it was repaired, and Hoggle is still tending my gardens and shrubbery. I will arrange them to visit you in a few days."  
  
Sarah smiled her thanks and started to get up. She still felt very tired and weak but didn't resist when Jareth gently grasped her arm to assist her. He helped her to bed and tucked her in as if she were a child as she glared at him. He smirked at her and bent over, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Sleep well, my love," he said before shutting the door.  
  
Sarah laid there dazed. My love? What did he mean by that. And what was this warm sensation that she was suddenly feeling in the pit of her stomach? Lying there she tried to make sense of all the things that had happened in the past few days. She felt very confused and overwhelmed by the feelings that welled within her. Sleep came slowly for her this night.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Thank you for reviewing and for the tips. Please review, I need some ideas and whatevers to help this story along! I've been getting stuck more and more frequently but then somehow I am able to pull something out of my tired brain. So suggestions and ideas are very very welcome! 


	6. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, the Fireys, or any other creature and being from the movie Labyrinth. "sobs"  
  
A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews and suggestions. The story is kind of stalling on me but I am trying to kick-start my brain again. Happy reading and please review. "Hands out peach cobbler to my reviewers"  
  
Chapter 6 The Surprise  
  
Kara had just finished brushing Sarah's hair when a knock came on the door. She opened it and curtsied, "Good morning my Lord."  
  
"Good morning Kara. Is Lady Sarah ready to go?" he asked looking in the room for her.  
  
"Yes I'm ready to go," Sarah responded, walking slowly to him. "So where are you taking me?" she asked.  
  
Jareth stared at Sarah, taking in her figure. She had on a simple cotton dress the color of soft sunlight. He exhaled as she looked at him expectantly.  
  
Jareth arched an eyebrow at her, "It is a surprise," he replied, holding his arm out for her to take. "But first let's have breakfast. You need your strength."  
  
She pouted for a second before taking his arm. He laughed at the look on her face, "Now now, no pouting. You will like this, I promise."  
  
They walked down to the dining hall and sat for breakfast. Sarah looked around the huge room taking in her surroundings. A smile lit her face as she looked out the gigantic windows giving her a view of the Labyrinth. Before she could continue her inspection a handsome dark-haired Fae came strolling in. He was wearing the same types of garments that Jareth wore except he had on a leather breast plate, a flowing crimson cape, and a sword clipped to his side.  
  
"Sarah I would like you to meet Jacen. He is the captain of my guards here at the castle."  
  
Jacen bowed to her and grasped her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it. "It is my pleasure to finally meet you Lady Sarah. If you shall ever need anything," he leaned toward her to whisper, "like kicking a certain Goblin King's butt, call me and I will do what I can," he said, winking at her.  
  
Sarah laughed at the young man standing before her. He was very charming but funny. Jareth glared at them, making Sarah laugh even harder.  
  
"Jacen why don't you go and see if the bog is overflowing?" Jareth remarked, scowling.  
  
Jacen laughed as he took a seat. "I doubt that or Sir Didymus would be rushing in here smelling like the bog after he had attempted to attack it for trespassing on his home."  
  
That broke Jareth's mood as he started to laugh, causing Sarah to look at him. She thought he looked even more handsome when he laughed. She joined in and soon they all were having images of a disgruntled Sir Didymus covered in bog muck swimming in their minds. They were interrupted when a goblin came out carrying a tray laden with food.  
  
Breakfast went quickly as Jareth and Jacen bantered back and forth while Sarah watched them. She liked this side of Jareth that she was seeing. He was still as arrogant as can be but there was a lighter side to him. Finally finishing their meal Jareth stood up and approached her. He held out his hand and helped her to stand.  
  
"Are you ready for your surprise?" he asked, smiling mischievously at her.  
  
Sarah arched an eyebrow at him. "You're having too much fun keeping me in suspense," her eyes narrowed at him. "Of course I'm ready!" she bit out impatiently.  
  
Jareth smirked at her. "Close your eyes," he whispered.  
  
Sarah looked up at him for a brief moment and then complied. She felt a dizziness sweep through her but was over after she registered the feeling.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Sarah shuddered at the tingling sensation that traveled down her neck from his breath. She opened her eyes and gasped at what was surrounding her. They were at the edge of a forest that surrounded a large crystal blue lake. There were flowers growing along the borders of the lake that filled the air with a bouquet of scents.  
  
Before Sarah could say anything Jareth whispered again in her ear, "Look over there," he waved to their right. "Be very quiet, they frighten very easily."  
  
Sarah looked over to where he pointed. At first she didn't see anything then a flash of white caught her eye. To her astonishment two adult unicorns and a baby came prancing out of the trees. The male turned and stared at them for a moment, sniffing the air while the others went to the lake to drink. Finally after a moment he snorted and trotted over to quench his thirst.  
  
"They are so beautiful! I didn't know they even existed!" Sarah exclaimed breathlessly, placing her hand on his arm.  
  
Jareth was mildly surprised when Sarah had reached out and touched his arm when the unicorns came out of the woods. He watched her as she gazed at the creatures. His heart swelled at the effect his surprise had on her.  
  
"Will they let me approach them?" she asked, looking up at him with child-like excitement.  
  
"It is almost impossible to approach a unicorn. They are a very nervous creature Sarah. But you can try if you want, they will not hurt you," he replied, smiling at her.  
  
Sarah looked back at the unicorns. The little one was dancing around chasing colorful butterflies. She laughed as she slowly made her way to them. The male unicorn watched as she approached and gave a snort of warning.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," Sarah whispered, holding her hands out.  
  
To Sarah's and Jareth's surprise the unicorn approached her and sniffed her hand. It snorted briefly and nudged her, giving Sarah a chance to rub it's nose. Sarah let out a peal of laughter as the little one started dancing around them. She reached out and stroked the mane of the male, marveling at the silkiness of his hair.  
  
Jareth stood back and watched in amazement as the unicorns let Sarah touch them. In all of his life he has never heard of anyone being able to do such a thing. He gazed at Sarah and saw that she had a power that enabled her to make friends easily. Suddenly the frolicking baby unicorn bumped into Sarah causing her to fall.  
  
Sarah felt her legs give out when the little one bumped her. Landing on her rear she looked up in surprise then started laughing. Jareth came running up and looked down at her. "Are you alright Sarah?" he asked, concern in his eyes.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," she said, waving her hand. The baby came up to her and nudged her chin, seeing if she was alright. Sarah laughed, "Yes little one, I am fine thank you."  
  
Jareth looked at her quizically. Sarah saw his expression, "I just answered her question. I can hear their thoughts," she replied, puzzlement filling her face. "How is that possible Jareth?"  
  
Jareth was looking in amazement as the female unicorn came up and nudged him. He reached out and gently patted the creature on the nose. Sarah giggled at the look on Jareth's face.  
  
"I've never ever heard of this before!" he exclaimed. "I know unicorns have a powerful magic of their own. Many beings had tried to harness this magic by capturing and killing them, that is why unicorns would never let anyone approach them. I don't know how you're able to communicate with them or how we are able to touch them."  
  
He sat down next to Sarah and gazed at her. "What are they saying about me?" he asked, curious.  
  
Sarah looked up at the male unicorn, a look of concentration on her face. "He is not fearful of you anymore," she looked at him, "but they are fearful of your goblins," she said, chuckling. "I don't blame him at all on that one. The goblins are kind of scary."  
  
Jareth laughed, looking up at the creature. "Yes they can be frightening," his face suddenly going cold, "but so can I when the need arises," he said, his voice turning a little menacing.  
  
Sarah glared at him, "Stop trying to scare them! That's mean!" she exclaimed, swatting his arm.  
  
Jareth smirked at her, "I wasn't trying to scare them, I was just meerly stating a fact," he replied. "What are their names?"  
  
Sarah focused back on the unicorn. "He is called Grazer," she pointed at the female unicorn,"that is Starlight, and this rambunctious little one is called Dancer," she smiled, "a fitting name if you ask me," she said, laughing as the little one jumped around them in excitement.  
  
Sarah's face fell when Grazer nodded his head at her. "It was nice meeting you too Grazer," she replied to his silent statement. Jareth stood and helped Sarah to her feet. They waved their goodbyes to the unicorns and watched as they entered the woods and disappeared.  
  
Sarah sighed, leaning into Jareth's side. She suddenly felt very tired but was still excited by the events. Jareth wrapped his arm around her waist and held her to him. He could feel her exhaustion so he waved his hand and conjured a blanket, some food, and drink. "Would you like to have lunch here?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him and nodded, "Yes I can use something to eat. I'm suddenly famished," she replied as her stomach gave a low grumble.  
  
Jareth smiled at her stomach's protests and helped her sit on the blanket. They ate quietly letting the events of the day sink in. Jareth watched Sarah with hooded eyes, seeing the melancholy expression on her face. Finally curiousity got the best of him.  
  
"What is the matter Sarah?"  
  
Sarah came out of her thoughts with a jolt. "Huh? Oh! Nothing..." she said, waving her hand.  
  
Jareth arched an eyebrow, "Nothing?"  
  
Sarah sighed knowing he wasn't going to let it go. "I was just thinking about home and Toby," she smiled, "he would've loved to have seen the unicorns," she said, sadness lacing her voice.  
  
Jareth scooted over to sit next to her. Reaching out he took her hand, "I can call him tonight to let him know you're doing alright and to see about having him visit," he soothed.  
  
Sarah nodded, "I would like to talk to him, but I don't know about bringing him here..." she hesitated.  
  
A pained expression flitted across Jareth's face before his cold mask replaced it. Sarah noticed this and cringed at her stupidity. "I'm sorry Jareth. We did agree to start over and I'm letting the old feelings take over again," she sighed.  
  
"I understand that it is not easy," he replied cooly, still feeling the hurt her words had caused. He reprimanded himself for letting his feelings get away from him. Standing up he started walking towards the lake. He needed to get his emotions under control. He didn't like anyone to see him weak.  
  
Sarah wanted to kick herself for hurting him. She was grateful to him for saving her life, but those old feelings just kept getting in the way. She sighed, watching him stare out over the crystal lake. Her eyes snapped to the woods to her left as she sensed something not right. A feeling of pain burst through her mind as she tried to concentrate on what it could be. Standing on wobbly legs she slowly made her way towards the source.  
  
Peering in the woods the feeling became stronger, making her hesitate for a brief moment. Looking back at Jareth she noticed he was still staring out at the lake. She turned back to the woods and started to slowly approach the area where the feeling came from. Suddenly something pounced on her back making her scream as she fell to the ground.  
  
*******  
  
Jareth let his eyes wander over the serene landscape before him. His anger started to flare up as her words played over in his head. He still had to gain her complete trust. He thought he had already made it clear to her that he meant no harm to her. He rubbed his temple trying to reel in his anger. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a scream.  
  
Turning abruptly around he noticed that Sarah was not on the blanket. His eyes roamed the area looking for any sign of where she could have gone. He ran into the woods searching. Hearing voices nearby he spotted her and stood in the shadows watching the scene unfold before him.  
  
*******  
  
Sarah landed on her stomach with a grunt. A red shaggy arm was wrapped around her throat as she tried to get up.  
  
"Her head won't come off!" she heard the creature say. Sarah felt a sudden pooling of pressure in the pit of her stomach as anger welled up inside of her. Pushing up with her arms she bellowed: "Get off of me!"  
  
To her surprise the creature flew through the air, losing it's head on impact with a tree. She stood up and glared at the Fireys coming into view. Sarah saw that one of the Fireys had a fairy in it's hands.  
  
"What were you doing to that fairy?" she asked, standing up straight and raising her chin.  
  
"We were just seeing if her head comes off like ours," one creature replied, suddenly quaking under Sarah's stare. They saw the power coming from her and to Sarah's surprise they fell to their knees, releasing the fairy who darted towards her. Sarah saw the fairy coming at her and tried to duck but the little creature was quicker and flew right into a pocket in her dress, seeking shelter from the Fireys. She stared back at the still- kneeling Fireys.  
  
Deciding to take advantage of the situation she spoke to them, "I do not want to see you trying to take other creatures heads off anymore. It's not nice and guess what? Heads just don't come off of others like they do for you!" she said with annoyance.  
  
"Yes my Lady, anything you ask of us we will do," one Firey replied, bowing low to her.  
  
"What is your name and why are you bowing to me?" Sarah asked, confused at the Fireys' actions.  
  
"My name is Spatch and we're showing respect to you, my Lady," he said as he stayed in a low bow.  
  
"Well you can stop it now. Get up and go about your ways. Just be nice to the other creatures about you," she said, not sure of what to make of this.  
  
They scrambled to their feet and waved to her as they made their way through the woods. Sarah sighed in relief and looked down at the fairy who peeked out from her pocket. Feeling suddenly weak and exhausted she started to sway.  
  
Jareth was at her side in a second after the Fireys had vanished. He was angry with her for wandering off but pushed it aside when he saw the condition Sarah was in. She collapsed into his arms when she saw him. Teleporting them back to her room he gently laid her on the bed.  
  
Alenda appeared and examined her quickly. "She's just exhausted. Let her sleep now, she will be fine tomorrow," she said, looking curiously up at Jareth. "She used magic didn't she?"  
  
Jareth nodded his head as he gazed down at Sarah. "Yes, she used it to stop some Fireys from torturing that little fairy," he said, pointing at Sarah's pocket.  
  
Alenda looked over Jareth's shoulder and laughed when she saw a little head peeking out from the pocket.  
  
"Well, it looks like you are going to have some explaining to do when she awakens. You do need to tell her Jareth."  
  
"Yes I know!" he sighed irritably. "Her magic is giving her the ability to talk to the creatures," he glanced up at Alenda. "You would have been amazed to see the unicorns, Alenda. They came right up to her and let her touch them," he said, awe covering his face.  
  
Alenda smiled, "Her magic is going to be strong," she paused, looking up at Jareth, "very strong."  
  
Jareth stared down at Sarah and thought about that. He had to teach her soon how to control it so that it doesn't get away from her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Rest well my Love," he whispered.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: ARGH! I am sitting here trying to get the next chapter going but I am really stumped. I tried to get an outline typed up but it is not an easy task for me. Let's just say this: I know how the story is going to end but here's the magic question: How the heck am I going to get there? LOL I will figure it out.....Please be patient with me. Thank you.  
  
Cherokeelady 


	7. Confusion

Disclaimer: (Does this have to be done each chapter? *sighs*) I do not own the Labyrinth or the characters created by the infamous Jim Henson.  
  
A/N: Wow! *Sits here in a stupor* I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying this little story of mine. I tried to get an outline working but Ha! I found that I am no good at making them. It is a waste of time for me to attempt to write one. Who would've thought that the outline would be harder to write than the actual story? I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 7: Confusion  
  
Sarah tossed and turned trying to fight off the nightmare that was consuming her. The shadows were coming after her and another girl as they fled, trying to outrun the creatures. Suddenly there was just darkness, total complete darkness. It was engulfing her and she tried to scream but nothing would come from her mouth. She suddenly awoke, sweat dripping from her forehead and out of breath.  
  
Sitting up she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She looked around noticing it was dark out. Throwing the covers off of herself, she went out onto the balcony, gazing at the crystal moon glowing in the velvety darkness of the night sky. Chills traveled up her spine as the chilly night air caressed her long dark hair.  
  
She felt something move in her pocket. Looking down she saw the little fairy still hiding there. "Well hello little one, what are you still doing there?" Sarah asked, smiling.  
  
The fairy fluttered her wings and smiled back. "You saved me from those nasty fireys. I am devoted to you now My Lady."  
  
Sarah arched an eyebrow at the fairy. "As if I had a choice in the matter. You kind of just flew into my pocket when I startled the fireys," Sarah said, shaking her head. "So, what is your name?"  
  
"Lorien, My Lady."  
  
Sarah nodded as she gazed at the coming dawn. She took in a deep breath, breathing in an intoxicating mixture of flowers and spices from the gardens below. She watched as the last stars shone in protest against the rising sun. The golden rays shown on the walls and buildings making up the Labyrinth, creating a golden splendor.  
  
"Well Lorien, I don't know about you but I'm starving!" she said as her stomach gave a low grumble.  
  
Sarah went down to the dining hall, humming a tune as she went. She felt much better today as she noticed a slight buzzing in the air. Before she could concentrate on the buzz Jacen appeared in front of her, startling her out of the trance-like state she was in.  
  
"Jacen! You scared me!" Sarah gasped, holding her hand over her heart.  
  
"My apologies Lady Sarah," he replied, bowing to her. He held his hand out to her. "Will you join me for the first meal? Jareth will be away this day and perhaps the next."  
  
"Oh...where did he go?" Sarah asked, her spirits diminishing a bit.  
  
"He had matters of import at the High Court to attend to. He won't be long, I promise," Jacen said, smiling at her.  
  
He escorted her into the dining hall, making small talk. A goblin brought a tray laden with food as they sat down. Sarah started piling food on her plate as Lorien climbed out of her pocket to survey the many varieties of things to eat.  
  
"Eat what you want Lorien," Sarah replied. "There's plenty here."  
  
"Uh...Sarah? Who are you talking to?" Jacen asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh! This is Lorien. She...um...kind of just flew into my pocket when I ran into some fireys," Sarah said, her face suddenly getting a serious expression on it. She just remembered how a firey had jumped on her back and then it was flying through the air after she said to get off.  
  
"What's the matter Sarah?"  
  
"When did you say Jareth will be back?" she asked distantly.  
  
"Tomorrow or the next day. What is wrong?"  
  
Sarah narrowed her eyes at Jacen. "I need to talk to him. It seems that there is something he is forgetting to tell me," she scowled.  
  
Jacen looked hard at her, noticing that something had her upset. He waited for her to continue but she did not. "Sarah, is it anything I can help you with?"  
  
Sarah glanced at Jacen, shaking her head. "I think Jareth needs to answer this Jacen," she said, rising from the table. She had lost her appetite at her realization that something was changing in her. She picked up Lorien, who had finished her meal of strawberries.  
  
"I need to get out of here for a while. I will talk to you later Jacen," she said, walking out the door.  
  
Jacen stood, worried. He didn't know what had caused the sudden change in Sarah's mood but he had a feeling that it had to do with something that happened to her yesterday. He glanced at the clock, noticing the time. Calling forth a crystal that Jareth had given him he looked into it, summoning the King.  
  
"What is it Jacen?" Jareth asked irritably.  
  
"How long do you think that you will be away?"  
  
"I told you it may be a few days. Is there something wrong?" Jareth's face grew larger in the crystal, irritation quickly changing to concern.  
  
"Well...I think the Lady Sarah has come to a realization and she needs some answers."  
  
Jareth sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I will deal with that when I get back. Make arrangements to have her friends visit her while I'm away. Maybe that will keep her from dwelling too much on the changes happening to her until I can talk to her."  
  
"As you wish Your Majesty," Jacen replied, nodding.  
  
*******  
  
Sarah wandered aimlessly through the halls, thinking about the day before. She was confused about the firey situation, knowing that something had happened. Lorien watched her, worried about the faraway look on Sarah's face.  
  
Finally having enough, Lorien flew out of Sarah's pocket, floating mere inches from her face. Sarah flinched at the sudden appearance of her new friend. "Lorien, what are you doing?"  
  
"What is troubling you so, My Lady?"  
  
Sarah scowled at her, waving her hand. "It's nothing and none of your business Lorien," she sighed irritably.  
  
Lorien crossed her arms and hovered in front of Sarah, scowling back at her. "None of my business! Lady Sarah, when you are unhappy it makes me unhappy."  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and leaned against the nearest wall. She slowly sat down, covering her face with her hands. She felt so overwhelmed by the events that has happened to her in the past few days that she didn't know what to do.  
  
Lorien settled herself on Sarah's shoulder, contemplating her Lady's mood. She decided on small talk, hoping to gain some knowledge on her mistress. She knew that Sarah had a good heart and had a strong aura about her but something was different.  
  
"Where are you from Lady?" Lorien asked quietly.  
  
"I am human Lorien and I don't know much about this world and what is happening to me," Sarah sighed in frustration.  
  
Comprehension dawned on Lorien's face as she gazed at Sarah. "Ah, I have heard of humans. Your race has no magic like we have here in the Underground."  
  
Sarah glanced at Lorien, listening intently. "You have visited us before though," Lorien leaned back and looked at Sarah. "Yes, I do recognize you. You are the one that had defeated the Goblin King!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
Sarah smiled at the little fairy, nodding her head. "Yes, I had to rescue my brother. I didn't even know this world existed until I wished my brother away..." she replied, her voice trailing off.  
  
"This is truly amazing, me running into the famous Sarah!" Lorien smiled joyously.  
  
Sarah gave a little laugh at the fairy. "You act like I'm a celebrity or something."  
  
"You are very well known here Lady. I and my kind would do anything for you," Lorien replied, smiling in awe at Sarah.  
  
"Well, that is nice to know Lorien but I don't want to be special or anything." Sarah stood, walking towards an outside door. "I need to get some fresh air," she sighed.  
  
*******  
  
Sarah walked out to the gardens, taking in the fragrance lacing the air. She wandered along gazing at the many different varieties of flowers and statues scattered among the shrubbery. Lorien darted off, heading to some bushes. Sarah watched her go, wondering what she was up to. She was surprised to see more fairies spring up from behind the flowers, gathering around Lorien. Sarah shook her head and smiled, hoping they were as friendly as Lorien.  
  
"What are you up to Lorien?" she asked, walking up to her.  
  
"I was explaining to them what had happened to me. They are my friends and family but I won't bother you with introductions," she said, smiling up at Sarah.  
  
Sarah was about to say something to Lorien when movement caught her eye. She glanced over to see Hoggle approaching.  
  
"Hoggle!" She ran up to her friend and knelt down, throwing her arms around her friend.  
  
"Hi Sarah," he said, shuffling his feet as he tentatively hugged her back.  
  
Sarah leaned back, holding Hoggle by the shoulders. "How have you been? It has been too long Hoggle."  
  
Hoggle looked over Sarah's shoulder and noticed the large congregation of fairies. His eyes got really big, "Sarah I need to get to work. The garden is infested with fairies!" he said, raising his little pesticide sprayer.  
  
"Hoggle! Don't you dare harm them! They are my friends!" Sarah admonished, scowling.  
  
"But..." he peered up at Sarah. "They's are your friends?"  
  
"Yes," she said, smiling over at Lorien as she flew to Sarah.  
  
Hoggle's mouth dropped open as the little fairy sat on Sarah's shoulder. "You make the strangest friends Sarah," he said, shaking his head.  
  
She looked down at Hoggle and started laughing. "Yes I sure do have that tendency Hoggle."  
  
They sat down on the grass and chatted for a while, catching up on things. She wasn't sure what happened first; Hoggle made a remark about how many fairies he had gotten earlier and then suddenly there was a swarm of fairies surrounding him, biting and cursing.  
  
Sarah sat there a brief second stunned. Suddenly she stood, "Stop that!" She yelled, reaching a hand out towards Hoggle. A small white flash came from her finger tips, grazing Hoggle's shoulder.  
  
Sarah gasped, covering her mouth. "Hoggle!" she screamed, kneeling down beside him.  
  
Hoggle sat up groggily, then scrambled back from Sarah. He looked at his arm, where it was smoldering.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hoggle! I didn't mean to do it!"  
  
"Tis alright Sarah, but....but stay away from me until you learn to control your magic," he said shakily.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes as she looked down at her friend. She slowly stood and backed away, glancing at the fairies. They had fled back towards the shrubs after the little demonstration that Sarah had given them.  
  
Confusion, anger, and hurt mixed within her, causing a sob to break through. Sarah turned away from her friends and ran as fast as her feet would carry her, back to the castle. Entering a hallway, she wandered along, her mind racing. She started to climb some stairs and then more stairs before her mind came reeling back to her. She had wandered into the stair room.  
  
Sarah looked around and then slumped against the nearest wall. Placing her head in her hands, she took a few ragged breaths, trying to calm herself. She sat there, her mind going blank as she stared off into the distance.  
  
*******  
  
Kara, Alenda, and Jacen were frantically searching the castle for Sarah. Jacen had ran into Hoggle when he was making his rounds checking the security. After learning about what had happened he summoned Alenda and Kara.  
  
Alenda approached the stair room, glancing in. She disliked this place very much and was reluctant to enter. Jacen came up behind her, sighing. "Well, this is the last place to look. Let's get it over with," he said, motioning for Alenda to go ahead of him.  
  
They went opposite directions, climbing and descending. Alenda walked through an archway stumbling over something. Looking down she saw Sarah, curled in a ball on the stone floor.  
  
"Jacen! I found her!" she yelled as she knelt down. She placed a hand on Sarah's forehead, noticing a slight flush on her face.  
  
Jacen approached as Alenda stood. "We need to get her to bed. She has a fever," Alenda whispered.  
  
Jacen scooped Sarah up in his strong arms, carrying her up a few flights of stairs before exiting out of the room. He gently laid her in bed as Alenda started brewing some medicinal tea. She sat next to Sarah, coaxing her to wake.  
  
Sarah stirred, opening her eyes to see Alenda sitting next to her and Jacen standing beside the bed. "What happened?" she asked, confusion spreading across her face.  
  
"Don't concern yourself right now with that Sarah. Drink this. It will help you feel better," Alenda replied, placing the cup of tea to Sarah's lips.  
  
Sarah sipped the hot tea, feeling the warmth spread throughout her body. After finishing the warm drink, she laid back against the soft pillows and fell instantly asleep.  
  
Alenda looked up at Jacen. "She will sleep until the morning." She pulled the blankets up to Sarah's chin. "What happened to her Jacen?"  
  
Jacen hesitated until Alenda pinned him with a glare. She shook her head after Jacen explained to her what had happened. "Jareth should have talked to her before he left." She glanced back at Sarah. "How is her friend?"  
  
"He will be alright. He barely got singed, but he is very frightened right now," Jacen replied, holding the door open for Alenda. They exited, leaving a tired, confused, and frightened young woman to rest.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I have to thank each one of my reviewers personally: Bloodlust Night, Lady1Venus, Desdemona321, thank you for your reviews. I'm happy and excited that you are really enjoying my little story.  
  
Dawn1: The unicorn scene was tormenting me in my dreams. I had that idea for the longest time before I even thought about writing a Laby story. I'm happy you enjoyed it as much as I dreamt about it. Jacen is such a clown! *laughs*  
  
GenkiKarma: Thank you for the reviews! This is a wonderful compliment you gave me! I really enjoy working with words and finding different ways to describe things in the story.  
  
Jukia Wolfcall: My faithful reviewer, what more can I say but thank you? I'm happy that you are enjoying my story and yes, you were correct! I had to go and review my story and I think I've come up with some plans to make the story a little more crazy in the near future. Hopefully some exciting things will happen. Let me know if this chapter made any sense to you and what you think may happen...LOL did you enjoy the peach cobbler? 


	8. Nightmares and Magic Lessons

Disclaimer: *Sighs* I don't own the Labyrinth or anything to do with the Labyrinth...blah, blah, blah.  
  
A/N: Wow! 50 reviews! Woooo! *calms herself down* Alright my faithful reviewers....I have a little challenge for you. *GRINS* I want to know what you think is going to happen in the next couple of chapters. I like to hear what everyone thinks will happen. You never know, I might use one of your ideas! If I do I will give credit to the reviewer. On with the story now.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 8: Nightmares and Magic lessons  
  
Darkness consumed her. She tried to breathe but the pressure on her body wouldn't let her. Feelings of falling and nausea swept through her. Spinning out of control, falling...falling...She screamed, hoping someone would save her from this nightmare.  
  
Sarah woke suddenly, breathing heavily. Taking a moment to get herself under control from the very real dream she had, a smooth, cool voice interrupted her.  
  
"Are you alright Sarah?"  
  
Sarah jumped at the sound of his voice. She didn't expect to see him until tomorrow. "When did you get back?" she asked, scowling up at him.  
  
"A few moments ago. I heard you calling for me," Jareth answered, walking towards her.  
  
Sarah turned away from him, anger trying to consume her. She didn't want to be angry when she had a talk with him but Hoggle's frightened face kept tormenting her.  
  
She closed her eyes and took one more deep breath before looking at him. "Jareth, what is happening to me?" she asked, glaring up at him. "I hurt Hoggle yesterday with my 'powers'," she angrily spat out.  
  
Jareth held Sarah's gaze for a moment, considering his choice of words. "Yes we do need to talk Sarah. Let's go for a walk and I will explain to you what is happening."  
  
Jareth held his hand out to her, watching as she hesitated, anger still evident in her eyes. Finally accepting his offer, she grasped his hand firmly and walked with him out to the gardens. The crisp morning air helped chase the rest of her weariness away, lightening her spirit some.  
  
Sighing, Sarah sat down on one of the many marble benches dotting the garden. Jareth sat next to her, focusing on the task at hand.  
  
"Remember what I had said to you when I first brought you here to rescue Toby?"  
  
Sarah thought for moment, recalling the words he had spoken. "Yes, you said that I have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before my baby brother becomes one of you forever."  
  
Jareth was pleased that she remembered. "It was true. He would become one of us forever."  
  
Sarah turned to Jareth, her mouth dropping open. "You mean to tell me that I am going to turn into one of your goblins?" she asked, chills running down her spine.  
  
It was Jareth's turn to look stunned. "What in all the worlds do you mean Sarah?"  
  
Anger flared in her eyes as she jumped to her feet. "Send me back now Jareth. I refuse to be brought here and then turned into a stinking, slobbering goblin."  
  
Jareth stood, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. "What makes you think that you will be turning into a goblin Sarah?"  
  
"Well that's what you do with the children that are wished away." she spat, struggling to get out of his grip.  
  
Jareth released her, anger flashing through his eyes. "Is that what you think I do with those children?" he asked, disbelief lacing his words.  
  
"Yes I do!" she yelled, backing away from his anger. "What else am I to think when you just showed up one night and took Toby from me?" She stumbled, catching herself before she fell. "If you were real then...then...why not the rest of the story?" she asked, her anger quickly changing to fear at his expression.  
  
"You had wished your brother away. I did what you had asked of me and you still blame me for your childish acts." He stalked towards her, anger building with each step he took.  
  
He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her towards him. He bent down so that his mouth was level with her ear. "I never, ever have turned a child into a goblin. It is time for you to stop blaming me for your mistakes," he whispered, pushing away from her.  
  
He turned his back on her. "Alenda will be coming shortly to start your training." He strode away leaving Sarah to work out the rest of the mystery herself.  
  
*******  
  
Sarah was still in shock by the whole conversation when Alenda quietly approached. She saw the raw pain in Sarah's eyes and shook her head. "Lady Sarah, are you alright?"  
  
Sarah looked up at Alenda with glazed eyes. She wanted to run away from all that had happened but could not. It was her fault that she was in this situation so she had to figure out a way to reconcile with Jareth. She was blaming him for her errors, but how was she to know that he didn't turn the children into goblins?  
  
Sarah forced a smile on her face. "Yes, I'm alright Alenda. So what are you going to teach me?"  
  
Alenda gazed at Sarah a moment longer then walked over to a patch of grass, motioning for Sarah to join her. They both sat cross-legged, facing each other.  
  
"I'm going to teach you how to sense your magic within yourself. Now close your eyes and clear your mind..."  
  
Sarah did what she was told, having a some difficulty clearing her mind. Finally succeeding, she listened to Alenda's soft voice instructing her.  
  
"Reach within yourself now Sarah and focus on the center of your body. That is where your strongest magic is stored. It is the focal point."  
  
Sarah concentrated, feeling some kind of pressure in her gut. She tried reaching out for it but the feeling slipped away. "I did feel something there but it's gone now!" she sighed in frustration.  
  
"It is difficult for beginners to maintain their concentration long enough to grasp the source. Try again," Alenda replied soothingly, focusing some of her power to assist.  
  
Eventually Sarah was able to focus enough to grasp her magic for brief moments. Alenda had showed her how to keep a firm hold on it without releasing it. Sarah had taken the first steps towards control.  
  
*******  
  
Jareth sat seething in his study, his feet resting on the top of his desk. Jacen sat across from him, watching.  
  
"She thought I turned the children into goblins!" Jareth shook his head in disgust.  
  
"It is time to educate her then Jareth. She is not from this world so do not take it so hard," Jacen replied, trying his best to console his King. "She is a dreamer and her imagination was very strong and powerful when she was a child. So she misunderstood what you meant by the words that you said to her. Humans do have difficulty understanding our explanations."  
  
Jareth arched an eyebrow at him. He knew that all too well. He rubbed his temple, the memories tumbling through his mind: 'Just love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' He pushed that painful memory away, focusing on the problem at hand.  
  
"So you are trying to tell me to be more patient with her when explaining things?" Jareth scowled. "Sarah is a grown woman now Jacen. She is intelligent and should be able to figure out things on her own."  
  
Jacen threw his hands up in the air and stood. "Sometimes Jareth I think you enjoy tormenting her too much," he snapped, walking towards the door. "I have duties to attend to. I will see you at dinner." He exited the study, slamming the door for effect.  
  
Jareth scowled at the door, contemplating on if he should do something about Jacen's insubordination. Shrugging, he stood and strolled over to the window, thinking about how to resolve this issue with Sarah.  
  
"She is such an impossible woman!" he grumbled, slamming his fist on the window sill. He sat there for a long time going over his options.  
  
*******  
  
"Sarah?" Alenda questioned, trying to get her attention. She had been focusing on making a rose bloom when she just drifted off.  
  
"Yeah?" Sarah replied in a distant voice.  
  
"If you're not going to focus there is not much else I can do for you," Alenda admonished.  
  
Sarah rubbed her eyes, bringing her attention back to the present. "Sorry Alenda. I just...I don't know!" she sighed in frustration.  
  
Alenda peered at her, wondering if she should approach the subject that had been on her mind. Arching an eyebrow she decided it was time.  
  
"Sarah, what happened between you and Jareth earlier?"  
  
Sarah looked up at Alenda, tears starting to appear in her eyes. "Um...well...I made a mistake and Jareth became angry," she hesitantly stated.  
  
"And what mistake did you make?" Alenda knew she was on dangerous ground talking about something concerning her King.  
  
Sarah looked at Alenda for a long time, contemplating on how best to explain it. Finally the urge to talk to someone about her problems overwhelmed the urge to keep quiet. She explained all the details of what had happened.  
  
After Sarah's explaination, Alenda was furious. Both of them are worse than children, she thought to herself. She hid her feelings from Sarah, knowing it would not help the situation. "What have you decided to do about this now?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Alenda. I know I need to apologize to him but I don't know how to go about doing it," Sarah replied, her hands twisting around themselves. "How was I suppose to know though?" she asked, frustrated.  
  
"Both of you let your anger get control of your words. It is time now to reconcile and move on. Now you know he doesn't turn the children into goblins, so let's move on." Alenda replied, smiling at her.  
  
Sarah smiled in return, nodding her head. She felt better for talking to Alenda and her mind clearer. Focusing back on the rose, she watched as it bloomed. Alenda clapped her hands, laughing.  
  
"Well done Sarah! You are learning quickly," Alenda happily clapped Sarah's shoulder. "Soon your magic will be very powerful," she whispered.  
  
Sarah looked at Alenda, surprised by her statement. "What do you mean powerful? I am just human Alenda," she shrugged.  
  
Alenda was taken aback. She didn't mean for that to slip. As she was trying to figure out a way to explain to Sarah what she meant she heard a low grumble. "You are hungry. Let's go get something to eat and then I will let you have the rest of the afternoon to do with as you wish," she said, thankful for the small distraction.  
  
Sarah blushed a bit, trying to quiet her belly. "I am a little hungry," she replied, standing.  
  
They went into the kitchen and ate their lunch. Jareth was no where to be seen. Alenda was glad that he didn't show up because Sarah wasn't quite ready to confront him just yet. They ate in silence, Sarah wandering off into her own little world again.  
  
*******  
  
Jukia Wolfcall: I hope your English test went well. I'm glad you liked the peach cobbler *snickers*. Let me know what you think will happen, I would love to see what you come up with! The same goes for all my faithful reviewers. More surprises coming so hang on to that seat of yours.  
  
Shadows-of-the-labyrinth: I love your name. I'm happy you are enjoying it.  
  
SMR: Oh well! *laughs* This is for pure enjoyment only! If you're not enjoying it then move on.  
  
draegon-fire: yeah Jareth did have a lot of explaining to do, but unfortunately he didn't get to far. Ah, typical male thing to get angry at a misunderstanding.  
  
Bloodlust Night: I'm glad you enjoyed that part! I would be totally upset too if I found out I had magic and didn't know what the heck was going on.  
  
Kage Ookami: *laughs* Jacen is a cutie! I love a guy with a sense of humor. There definitely will be more of him coming! I'm happy that you are enjoying this little story of mine.  
  
Illaona: Yes! Tempers flare...I had to add a little anger and resentment...I was getting a little too carried away with the romance part of the story but hopefully I added all this other stuff in smoothly enough to where it's not confusing. I hope you're still on the edge of that seat!  
  
Renee: You are very welcome! To me there was no other choice but to make them close. With the struggles that Sarah had to go through to get Toby back she really had no other choice in the matter. Yes she could've resented Toby, but then it would've made her adventure useless and would've shown that she hadn't learned anything.  
  
Desdemona321: Hugs ya back. Hands you some peach cobbler for waiting for so long. Enjoy!  
  
GenkiKarma: *hands you a tissue* Yeah it is a bit sad for Sarah...but she is a tough lady! Lorien is a sweety...um...but I do have to ask you: Faeries XD? What does the XD stand for? I still haven't figured that out yet. No worries on the late posting, I am happy that you did!  
  
LadySnape13: I'm glad you liked it. What do you like about it? What do you think will happen next? Let me know! :)  
  
Once again, thank you.  
  
Hugs to you all,  
  
Cherokeelady 


	9. Revelations

Disclaimer: See other chapters-it's the same.  
  
A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews and insights. Some of you have brought up some interesting questions. Keep reading, I hope the answers you seek will come to you.  
  
Chapter 9: Revelations  
  
Sarah headed towards her room, contemplating on how she was going to straighten out this little disagreement with Jareth. The hallway stretched onward, the thoughts running through her mind blocking everything out.  
  
"Hello Lady Sarah," said a voice.  
  
Giving a yelp, Sarah looked up to see Jacen standing before her. "Jacen! Stop scaring me!" she huffed, taking some calming breaths.  
  
"My apologies." He peered at her, noticing a distant look in her eyes. "Would you care to join me for a stroll?" Jacen asked, holding his arm out for her.  
  
Sarah tentatively took it and started walking with him. They exited the castle, heading towards the gardens.  
  
"My Lady, we need to discuss something very important."  
  
Sarah looked up at him and seeing the expression on his face she rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. It has something to do with Jareth," she sighed.  
  
"So very perceptive. You are correct."  
  
Sarah let his arm go, walking towards a bed of roses. Taking in the many fragrances and brilliant colors surrounding her, Sarah looked up at Jacen. "I don't know how to fix this with Jareth," she sighed.  
  
"It is a simple thing to do my Lady. Apologize."  
  
Sarah arched an eyebrow at him. "It may sound simple enough but it's not."  
  
"Don't make it any more difficult than it already is. Go to him now and apologize," he soothed, giving her a gentle smile. "Do it now before the pain becomes too much for either one of you."  
  
"But why should I apologize? He's the one that blew it out of proportion," Sarah huffed, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"And you did not?" Jacen questioned, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Well....I guess I did, didn't I?" She gave a little laugh. "Why do I always give into anger?" she said, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself Lady. It was simply a misunderstanding between two people with enormous tempers," he smirked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
She laughed, shaking her head. "You are a good friend Jacen. Thank you," Sarah replied, giving him a friendly embrace.  
  
*******  
  
Jareth sat looking over some documents. Taking up a quill he started signing them, grumbling about some of the contents a few of the documents held. A knock came on the door, distracting him from another bout of curses he was about to let loose.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door slowly opened, Sarah appearing. "Jareth I would like to talk to you if you have time," she said hesitantly.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Jareth set his quill and papers aside, giving his full attention to Sarah. "Please have a seat," he motioned with his hand.  
  
Sitting, Sarah started twisting her hands in her lap. "I...uh...I wanted to apologize to you for my harsh words this morning."  
  
Jareth sat up, trying to keep the shock from his face. Noticing how nervous she was he stood, walking around the desk to take a seat next to her. Swallowing his pride he replied, "I want to apologize also Sarah." Reaching out he grasped her hand. "I should have been more aware of the fact that you do not know much about the Underground."  
  
Sarah gave him a hesitant smile and then sobered. She had questions that needed answering. "Will you answer some questions that I have Jareth?"  
  
Jareth nodded, "Yes I will answer your questions."  
  
"Why am I gaining magic from this world? I don't understand," Sarah sighed, closing her eyes briefly.  
  
"When a human is wished away or invited to stay in the Underground they gain certain abilities depending on the nature of the person and the kingdom where they are staying," Jareth explained, gently caressing her hand. "Most humans don't absorb much but in your case," he hesitated, "Sarah, you are receiving a great gift from this world. Your magic is becoming very strong."  
  
"How is that possible?" Sarah's eyes glazed over as she imagined the things she would be able to do with her magic.  
  
"I am not sure," Jareth noticed the dreamy expression crossing Sarah's face and smiled. "How was your lesson with Alenda?"  
  
"She is a great teacher. Although I was a bit distracted at the time," Sarah smirked.  
  
Jareth started laughing and the hilarity spread to Sarah. "Yes I can imagine that it was difficult to concentrate." Jareth turned serious as he looked at her. "There is one other thing you need to know Sarah." He hesitated, bracing himself for her reaction. "You are becoming Fae. You will lose most of your human qualities as the transition continues."  
  
"Becoming Fae?" Sarah smiled at Jareth. "That doesn't sound too bad."  
  
"There are certain things that you will have to remember. Iron is deadly to Fae but in your case you will be able to tolerate it to a certain extent because you will still be partly human."  
  
"Does that mean I will be immortal like you?"  
  
Jareth thought about how best to answer Sarah's question. "You will not be immortal unless," he hesitated, uncertain of how to continue.  
  
"Unless what?" she asked, leaning forward.  
  
"You marry an immortal. The vows that are said during the marriage ceremony will bind you to your partner. That is the only way for a mortal to become immortal." Jareth watched as Sarah absorbed the information.  
  
Sarah contemplated that. She wasn't sure if being immortal was all that great. It's not like she wouldn't mind living forever but the thought of living it alone was a bit too much. "What happens if my partner was to die?"  
  
"You will remain immortal, unless you choose to die with your partner. The only way you will be released from immortality is if there is an heir to the throne of the kingdom or territory that belongs to you."  
  
"Wow," Sarah exclaimed, not wanting to dwell on that at this time. Giving a sigh of relief she was finally able to relax after receiving some answers. She put the information away for later thought. There was just too much there for her to think about right now.  
  
"Thank you for answering my questions Jareth." She smiled at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
He stood, holding a hand out for her. "We should get ready for dinner, it is getting late." Sarah grasped it and stood.  
  
"I will come by to escort you to dinner if you will allow," Jareth replied smoothly.  
  
Getting a teasing glint in her eye, Sarah curtsied. "It will be an honor my Lord."  
  
Jareth attempted to keep the smile off his face as he bowed her out the door. Sarah laughed at his attempt then hurried away to get dressed.  
  
*******  
  
"I knew they would make up," Alenda announced, smiling at Jacen.  
  
They pulled away from the door and started to walk towards the dining hall. "Let's finish the preparations and leave them to their surprise," Jacen replied. "It will be a night to remember." He smirked at Alenda as their plan unfolded before them in the dining hall.  
  
"Kara make sure that Sarah dresses well tonight." Alenda smiled mischievously at her.  
  
Kara laughed at the whole charade. They were having too much fun at this game. "Yes Lady, I will most definitely make sure she dresses for the occasion."  
  
*******  
  
In the Demon Kingdom there was an abundance of activity going on. The demons and their army was preparing for an assault on Goblin territory.  
  
"Lord Moldar, the army is almost ready. The advance unit is in place awaiting your orders," the demon soldier informed. He bowed to his lord and left, leaving Moldar to review his plans.  
  
"Things are going to easily my Lord," an advisor replied.  
  
"They are going according to plan. You will see how easy my plans are," Moldar replied menacingly, glaring at his advisor. "I will see the Goblin King fall when I torture his mortal. He will wish he never had gone against me in the courts," Moldar smiled gleefully.  
  
The Demon King went over his plans once more. He was impressed with how things have gone so far and was anxious to carry them on. "The mortal girl is going to be so enjoyable," he smiled, his carnal intentions apparent in his voice.  
  
*******  
  
Sarah arrived in her room surprised to see a beautiful emerald green velvet dress lying on her bed. Kara came bustling out of the bathing area, her arms loaded with under garments.  
  
"My Lady, your bath awaits you," Kara announced, a glimmer in her eye.  
  
Sarah arched an eyebrow. "Kara, what are you up to?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.  
  
Kara put her best innocent expression on her face. "What do you mean my Lady?" she asked, setting the garments beside the dress and then pushing Sarah towards the bath.  
  
"Ok! I'm going, but I know your up to something," Sarah replied, exasperated.  
  
Kara laughed at the tone in Sarah's voice. "It is a surprise, but you won't be seeing it if you don't bathe! Now go."  
  
Sarah hurriedly bathed and scrubbed her hair, thinking about what the surprise could be. After drying herself off Kara sat her down at the vanity and started brushing and drying her hair. Finally after all the pampering with the cosmetics and styling of her hair Sarah was dressed.  
  
"Oh!" Kara exclaimed, covering her mouth. "You look so beautiful in that dress my Lady."  
  
Sarah blushed. She looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit that the dress did bring out the color in her eyes. Kara had applied a little makeup and styled her hair in such a manner that it looked absolutely wonderful but was not too elaborate.  
  
A soft knock came as Sarah finished examining herself. Kara went and answered the door.  
  
"Is the Lady Sarah ready for dinner Kara?" a crisp voice asked.  
  
"Yes Your Majesty," Kara replied, bowing.  
  
Sarah approached the door and an audible intake of breath was heard. "You look mangificent Sarah," Jareth smoothly replied, trying to compose himself.  
  
Sarah blushed. She took in his clothing and arched an eyebrow. "It seems like we've been set up Your Majesty," she smirked, noticing his dark green velvet jacket. The jacket went well with the white poet's shirt and black breeches he wore.  
  
Jareth gave a hearty laugh and held out his arm. "Yes I will have to agree with you. The clothes were waiting for me on my bed when I went to change."  
  
Sarah grasped his arm, laughing. She glanced at Kara, noticing the woman was having a hard time keeping her face straight. "It seems like my maid knows something is up," Sarah smirked.  
  
"Both of you better be off to dinner before your food gets cold," Kara said, ushering them onwards.  
  
Jareth started walking away, deciding it was time to find out what his servants were up to. His eyes kept going over the woman on his arm, amazed at the beauty radiating from her.  
  
"You look very nice Sarah," he whispered.  
  
"And you look very handsome my Lord," she whispered back, a teasing glint in her eye.  
  
They arrived at the dining hall, surprised to see formal goblin guards at the door. The guards bowed to the couple and opened the doors.  
  
Sarah gasped at the sight before her. There were candles and white linens covering the table, creating a romantic atmosphere. The chandeliers were giving off a soft dream-like light throughout the room. It resembled the ballroom in her dream so closely that she was astounded.  
  
"It's absolutely amazing! How did they know about my dream?" Sarah asked, looking up at Jareth.  
  
Jareth cleared his throat, nervousness apparent on his expression. "Jacen had something to do with this I see."  
  
Sarah's eyes narrowed as she watched him. "Well...erm...I had told Jacen about the dance we held in your dream," Jareth said nervously.  
  
Sarah couldn't help herself, she started to laugh. "What is so funny?" Jareth asked, irritation apparent in his voice.  
  
"You are acting like I was going to get angry with you. I don't mind that you told your friends about it."  
  
Jareth gazed into Sarah's eyes, smiling. "I wasn't sure how you would react." He grasped her hand and pulled her to the middle of the room, away from the table. "May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing to her.  
  
Sarah curtsied and grasped his hand, placing her other hand on his shoulder. Music started from somewhere in the room as Jareth glided her across the floor. The music sounded very familiar to Sarah and as she listened Jareth started to sing.  
  
"I'll paint you mornings of gold"  
"I'll spin you valentine evenings"  
"Though we're strangers till now"  
"We're choosing the path between the stars"  
"I'll leave my love between the stars"  
  
Sarah stared into Jareth's eyes as he continued the song and dance, losing herself. She felt like she was back in that dream. When the song ended Sarah rested her head on Jareth's chest, hoping that this was all real. Tears welled up in her eyes and a sob escaped her.  
  
Jareth pulled back slightly, lifting her chin up. "What is the matter Sarah?" he asked, confused over her reaction.  
  
Sarah gave a small hesitant laugh. "I feel like I'm dreaming again," she replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Is this real Jareth? Or am I dreaming?"  
  
Jareth smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her. "Yes this is real, love."  
  
They held each other for a few more minutes before Sarah finally pulled away. "We should eat before our food gets cold," she replied, smiling nervously.  
  
Jareth escorted Sarah to the table, holding her chair out for her. After they were seated the servants started bringing the food out. They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company.  
  
Sarah looked up to see Jareth watching her. "What? Do I have food on my face or something?" she asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
  
Jareth laughed, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "No, I was just watching you eat." He reached over and lifted a peach off a platter. Jareth arched an eyebrow, offering Sarah the peach.  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" she exclaimed, shaking her head.  
  
"I thought you liked peaches," Jareth smirked, taking a bite out of the juicy fruit.  
  
"I haven't touched a peach since the day Hoggle gave me the enchanted one."  
  
"Such a pity," Jareth smoothly replied.  
  
Sarah laughed, shaking her head at his behavior. Finished with her meal she pushed her plate away. Stifling a yawn, she watched as Jareth finished off the fruit.  
  
"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I was hoping that we could spend some time together. I can continue some of your training," Jareth replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"I would like that very much," Sarah said, standing.  
  
"Let me escort you to your room my Lady," Jareth bowed, extending his arm to her.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes, taking his arm in hers. "You know, this formality thing is really getting old," she replied, sighing heavily.  
  
Jareth laughed as he walked Sarah to her room. "Yes it does get very old, but sometimes it is the only thing that can protect you from making enemies among royalty."  
  
"Ah, here we are my Lady."  
  
"Ugh!" Sarah slapped Jareth's arm playfully. "That is enough!"  
  
Jareth laughed as he reached for the door. Opening it he turned back to Sarah and bowed her in. She shook her head as she walked past him.  
  
"I swear Jareth," she started to exclaim but was suddenly pulled into an embrace.  
  
Jareth couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around Sarah and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. He deepened the kiss when a moan escaped from her. Sarah parted her lips, giving Jareth access to her mouth.  
  
Jareth knew he had to stop before they went too far. Breaking away Jareth looked deeply into Sarah's eyes. Joy washed over him at what he saw. He gently brushed the hair off her forehead.  
  
"I should go to bed now," Sarah gasped, her face feeling very warm. "Good night Jareth."  
  
"Good night my dear. I will send Kara up to get you for your lessons." Jareth gave Sarah a quick smile before closing the door.  
  
Sarah sat on the edge of the bed, caressing her swollen lips. Sighing, she undressed and crawled under the covers, thinking about the day. Smiling to herself, she fluffed her pillows up and snuggled into them, finally giving into sleep.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I would like to give thanks to all of my reviewers.  
  
Desdemona321: Thank you very much for your review! Sorry it took so long to update-I was having a major case of writers block.  
  
draegon-fire: Ah yes, you know Jacen has to get involved to help out these two hot-heads, but it really wasn't his place to do the explaining. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Xaviere Jade: Gives you a big hug! I love constructive criticism! Thank you for pointing that out to me. It's a hard rut to get out of when the words just won't quite flow for you. Thanks again for the helpful hints- hopefully those holes are filled up now. 'Shakes her head' Ah what I need is a beta, me thinks.  
  
Dragonsdaughter1: Thank you for your review. I hope things will work out for you. Take care and enjoy life to the fullest each and every day.  
  
LadyWyrsa: LOL yes Hoggle is something else, isn't he? But I think I would've been just as scared if someone zapped me accidentally. Thank you for your review.  
  
MatchmakerOfUpendi: Thank you! I'm so happy that you love my little fic.  
  
Vorguellyn: Thank you for your review. Yes there are some things that I hopefully will answer in later chapters. I was so anxious to start writing this story that I got way ahead of myself in the first couple of chapters. Now I have to figure out how to explain things that I had brought up in those chapters. Never fear...I will think of something (I hope) LOL.  
  
Once again thank you to all that have reviewed and given me ideas and criticisms. I apologize for the delay in updates but daggum writers block really had a hold of me. 


	10. Instincts Foretell

Disclaimer: *sighs* Jim Henson...Jim Henson...do I really need to say more? We all know.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. I almost *cringes* deleted this story because I'm just not happy with the way it's turning out. I see so many things that need to be fixed. But my guilty mind wouldn't let me. So a definite remake will come along AFTER I finish it. I feel this story has so much more potential in it and I just don't think I'm doing it justice. Let me know what you think :)  
  
Chapter 10: Instincts Foretell  
  
Something startled Sarah from her slumber. Curious, she wrapped herself in a robe and walked out onto the balcony. Gazing over the Labyrinth her eyes were drawn to the dark forest on the edge. Something didn't feel right.  
  
Debating on if she wanted to try and use her magic, Sarah shrugged. "What the heck, might as well," she mumbled. Stretching out with her mind she shivered at the heavy darkness she felt. A cold sensation started creeping up her spine.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder making Sarah jump. "What are you doing up so late?" Jareth asked, concern in his voice.  
  
Sarah looked up at him and then back at the forest. "Something woke me up." Pausing, she concentrated once again on trying to sense what it was. Sighing in frustration she gave up, the feeling having disappeared.  
  
Jareth stood by her and watched as she gazed off into the darkness. He could feel Sarah struggling to control her magic. "What is it that you feel?"  
  
"There was something out there," Sarah motioned with her hand. "In that forest. It wasn't a pleasant feeling," she said, looking up at him with a worried expression.  
  
Jareth glanced out to where Sarah motioned, his face turning darker as he concentrated. "Excuse me for a moment Sarah. I need to talk to Jacen." He vanished before she could say anything.  
  
Sarah sighed, looking back out at the forest. She had a bad feeling about something but didn't know what it could be. Fear trickled down her spine as she recalled the eerie feeling she had.  
  
"I need to stop being scared of shadows," Sarah whispered to herself as she crawled back into bed.  
  
*******  
  
Jareth appeared beside Jacen's door, giving it a hard knock. An ever alert Jacen appeared, worry creasing his forehead. "What is it your Majesty?"  
  
"There is something in the Dark Forest that is not right," Jareth muttered, entering the room.  
  
"Nothing is right in that place Jareth," Jacen replied, smoothing his hair back.  
  
"Sarah sensed something. It had awakened her. I would like for you to take some guards and check the forest out. I don't need anymore surprises right now," Jareth commanded, looking hard at his captain.  
  
"As you wish my Lord," Jacen answered, bowing. He dressed quickly and gathered his weapons. Sending a summonings crystal Jacen exited the room.  
  
He sent small groups of goblin guards in different directions, instructing them to search for anything out of the ordinary. Jacen turned to the Royal Guardians that had been stationed in the Labyrinth. "We get the dirty job. I want us to search the dark forest," he announced.  
  
Grumbling erupted from the Fae guards as they checked their weapons. Jacen knew where they were coming from. The dark forest was a forbidding place; sunlight is unable to penetrate the thick canopy of trees and no magic worked there that he knew of.  
  
Pairing off, they transported themselves to the outer edges of the forest. Jacen signaled for them to enter and they quickly disappeared into the blackness.  
  
*******  
  
As Jareth made his way back to Sarah's room the castle started coming alive with the dawning of a new day. He quietly entered her bedchamber, noticing she was curled up on the bed sleeping.  
  
Jareth started to leave when he noticed that Sarah was struggling with a nightmare. Sitting next to her on the bed, he gently reached out a hand and swept the hair off her face. Her forehead was covered in a fine sheen of perspiration.  
  
Sarah bolted upright in bed, her eyes frantically searching her room. They fell on Jareth, a look of terror in them. "Jareth?"  
  
"What is it Sarah?" Jareth reached out and wrapped her in his arms. A sob escaped her as she tightened her grip on him. The nightmare had seemed so real to her.  
  
"Shh...it was just a dream," he said as he stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth. "Do you want to discuss it?"  
  
Sarah finally pulled away, trying to push the images away. Jareth waited for her to explain the nightmare to him but she couldn't bring herself to do so.  
  
"I...I can't talk about it right now," Sarah hesitated, looking away from him. "I just don't want to think about it."  
  
Jareth sighed, knowing it would be best if she would tell him. Not wanting to cause any strife between them he let it go. "Since we are both awake at such an early hour why don't we have breakfast?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
Sarah smiled tentatively at Jareth, knowing she would not be able to go back to sleep. "I will meet you at the dining hall then," she replied, standing.  
  
Jareth let a brief smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Why don't we have breakfast on the balcony?" He made a sweeping gesture towards the double doors. "It is a beautiful morning."  
  
Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "Well can I at least get dressed first?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Go ahead. I will wait for you," Jareth smirked, watching.  
  
Sarah crossed her arms, tapping her foot on the stone floor. "You can at least wait for me at the table."  
  
"Ah, if you wish," Jareth replied, disappointed.  
  
Sarah laughed at his mischiefness. Debating on what to wear for the day she rummaged through the clothing in the closet. Sighing in frustration she started tossing some clothes onto her bed.  
  
Jareth walked in wondering what was taking Sarah so long. He watched as she threw different dresses on the bed. "Can't find anything to wear my dear?" He asked, walking towards the closet.  
  
"I was hoping to find some kind of pants to wear today," Sarah huffed.  
  
"Why would you want to wear pants?" Jareth asked, confused. "Are the dresses not comfortable enough?"  
  
Sarah looked up at him, arching an eyebrow. "The dresses are fine, it's just I'm not use to wearing them all the time." She went back to digging when Jareth placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Here, try these." He thrusted a package in her hands and walked back out onto the balcony.  
  
Sarah hurriedly opened the package and was ecstatic to find a pair of blue jeans and a cream colored poet's shirt. Dressing quickly in the new clothing, she rushed out onto the balcony.  
  
"Thank you so much! You don't know how much I missed wearing jeans," Sarah said, giving him a quick hug.  
  
Jareth laughed as he pulled a chair out for her to take. "You are welcome," he whispered in her ear.  
  
*******  
  
Breakfast was quickly over when Jareth stood and held his hand out for Sarah to take. "Let's go down to the gardens. I want to show you a few tricks that will come of use around here."  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. "You are going to teach me some magic tricks?" she asked, skeptical.  
  
"You think me not capable of doing so?" Jareth questioned, a hurtful note in his voice.  
  
Sarah grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the door. "I was just teasing you," she exclaimed. "This is going to be very interesting," Sarah mumbled under her breath.  
  
"I heard that," Jareth proclaimed, grabbing Sarah by her shoulders to make her face him.  
  
Startled by his sudden movement Sarah gasped. "Hey!"  
  
"This will be your first lesson." Jareth smirked, wrapping her in his arms.  
  
Sarah felt a sudden jolt run through her body. The sensation traveled from her toes up to her scalp, creating rippling goosebumps all over her body. It tickled so much that she started to giggle.  
  
"Jareth! St...stop!" Sarah gasped between giggles, not able to stand it anymore.  
  
Jareth laughed as she started to squirm in his arms. Releasing her from the spell, he held her up as she tried to regain her breath.  
  
"What in the world did you do to me?" Sarah asked, finally able to stand. She placed her hands on her hips, waiting for his answer.  
  
"How do you feel?" Jareth asked nonchalantly. He leaned against the wall trying to smother a smile.  
  
Sarah eyed him for a moment before turning her attention back to the sensations running through her body. Her eyes widened as her surroundings suddenly seemed more alive.  
  
Feeling a bit dizzy, Sarah reached her hand out to the nearest wall. "Wow...what in the world did you do to me?"  
  
"I just awakened your senses." Jareth held his arm out to her. "Ready to test your abilities now?"  
  
Sarah nodded, taking his arm. Looking around with new sight, Sarah was amazed at how brilliant the colors were that surrounded her. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.  
  
Jareth grinned at the expression on Sarah's face. "This is only the beginning my dear," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Sarah shuddered at the tingling his breath caused. She glanced up at him, noticing how amused he was. "Yes, you are correct. It is just the beginning," she smirked.  
  
Reaching the garden, Sarah felt a sudden urge to try something. Concentrating, she held her palm out. Surprised by the sudden appearance of a perfectly formed crystal, Sarah glanced up to see an equally surprised Jareth.  
  
"How did I do that?" Sarah asked, staring at the clear orb in her hand.  
  
"Your instincts are very strong." Jareth gently took the crystal from Sarah's outstretched palm and hurled it against the stone pathway, watching it shatter.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Sarah asked, perturbed.  
  
"Do it again," Jareth commanded, an intense look on his face.  
  
Sarah made a waving motion with her hand and another crystal appeared. She smiled triumphantly at Jareth who was shaking his head at her. He took the crystal and again tossed it, crystal shards exploding on impact.  
  
Sarah narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you keep breaking my crystals?"  
  
Jareth motioned for Sarah to follow him as he approached a bench. Taking a seat he turned to face her. "I want you to conjure a smoke crystal."  
  
Sarah gave him a puzzled look. Giving it some thought, she made another motion with her hand and handed the crystal to Jareth.  
  
Jareth took the crystal from Sarah and looked it over. He could sense a difference in this one. "I am amazed at your abilities Sarah," he stated as he hurled the crystal. It exploded in shards and produced a thick grey smoke that crept over the garden. "Your instincts are guiding you well."  
  
A broad smile spread across Sarah's face as she watched the smoke dissipate. She stood and reached for Jareth's hands. "Teach me to transport from one spot to another," Sarah said, smiling as she pulled him to his feet.  
  
Jareth laughed at the eagerness with which Sarah was showing. Her excitement was spreading to him as he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes and concentrate. Picture in your mind's eye where you want to go."  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated. The lake that Jareth had taken her to a few days ago came to mind and she focused on that. A pulling sensation swept through her as she felt the transportation happening.  
  
Giving a surprised yelp, Sarah found herself submersed in cold water. Gasping at the sudden shock, she looked over to see Jareth lying in the grass laughing.  
  
Seething, Sarah waded out and approached him. "Why aren't you wet?" she asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
Jareth sat up, holding his sides. "You forgot to transport me with you." He stood as Sarah gave an exasperated sigh. "Now is a good time to show you how to dry your clothes," Jareth replied, trying to keep the laughter from his voice.  
  
Sarah glared at him, knowing he was teasing her. A sudden idea struck her as she conjured a crystal. Before Jareth could react Sarah tossed it at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. The crystal bursted on impact, drenching Jareth in a wave of water.  
  
"Oh you are going to pay for that!" Jareth exclaimed, stalking towards her.  
  
Doubled over with laughter, Sarah couldn't get away from him. He wrestled her to the ground and placed his hands on her shoulders, sending jolts of magic through her body.  
  
Sarah started to laugh harder at the tickling sensations he was creating. Struggling to regain some control over the situation, she placed a hand on his chest and sent some of her own magic into him.  
  
Jareth suddenly rolled off of Sarah, surprised by the jolt of magic she gave him. Pure white-hot energy coursed through her touch. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. "Alright, enough!" he announced breathlessly.  
  
Sarah halted her assault on him, shocked at his tone. He noticed her shock and reached out, drawing her to him. They laid in the grass, regaining their strength. After a few moments, Jareth sat up and looked down at Sarah.  
  
"I never felt anything like that before," he replied, astonished at the lingering feelings still running through him.  
  
Sarah puzzled over the expression on his face. "All I did was return what you were doing to me."  
  
Jareth shook his head. "No you didn't. You sent me what you were feeling at the time."  
  
Sarah nodded her head. "That's exactly what I wanted to do."  
  
"Sarah, you don't understand. You sent me your emotions, not the sensations that I was creating within you," Jareth replied, taking her hand in his. He was still amazed at the depth of emotions that had come from Sarah through her magic.  
  
"Oh..." Sarah frowned in disappointment.  
  
Jareth gave a gentle laugh at her expression. "Don't worry love, we just have to work on controlling your emotions. They are a powerful influence over how our magic is used." He stood and helped Sarah to her feet. "Now, let's see about drying ourselves off, shall we?"  
  
After a few attempts, Sarah was finally dry. Steam rose from a few places on her clothing where she had used a little too much magic. "I think I'm getting the hang of this," Sarah replied, smiling at Jareth.  
  
Suddenly Jareth pulled Sarah behind him, looking at where she had been standing. A Fae Guard appeared, bowing.  
  
"My Lord," the guard stood and glanced at Sarah. He hesitated before continuing. "We found some old campsites on the far side of the forest near the border. The captain wants to show you something that he had discovered there."  
  
"Tell Jacen I will meet him on the border."  
  
The guard bowed and disappeared, leaving a worried couple behind. Sarah grabbed Jareth's arm, turning him around to face her.  
  
"Jareth, please don't go in that forest," Sarah begged, horror written all over her face.  
  
"I have to protect my kingdom Sarah." He reached out and caressed her cheek. Jareth frowned when she started to tremble. "What is it?" he demanded.  
  
Sarah glanced away, lowering her head. She took a few steps away from him, trying to calm herself. Warm arms wrapped around her, encasing her in a feeling of security.  
  
"My dream," Sarah hesitated, closing her eyes against the flood of tears. "I...I saw you being attacked and..." She couldn't bring herself to finish as sobs wracked her body.  
  
Jareth turned Sarah around in his arms and held her to him. His first thought was to shrug it off as a bad dream but Sarah's reaction caused him to take it more seriously.  
  
"I will be careful. There will be guards surrounding me Sarah," Jareth soothed, rubbing her back gently.  
Her sobs started tapering off at his words. She knew Jareth was still going even if she were to beg him to stay. "Promise me that you will be back in time for dinner," Sarah said with a little laugh.  
  
Jareth smiled down at the beautiful woman in his arms. "That is a definite promise." He leaned over and gave Sarah a gentle kiss.  
  
"Let's get you back to the castle," he said.  
  
Sarah watched as Jareth waved to her a last time before transporting himself to the forest. She prayed with all of her heart that he would be coming back to her.  
  
*******  
  
Desdemona321: I'm happy that you really like my story. Sorry for the major delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter. *HUGS* you back. Thank you.  
  
draegon-fire: LOL Aw...cute...Thank you for leaving a review.  
  
Rocket: Thank you for your review. I'm happy that you liked it.  
  
JemStar13: There's nothing like a romance between Jareth and Sarah...can you tell that I'm a huge fan of JS stories? I'm glad you like it...Thank you.  
  
Magenta5: Yes my first 4-5 chapters need some major reworking. I'm going to rewrite those when I finish so that no one is left hanging while I straighten things out. I saw that I was trying to throw too much all at once in my first few chapters instead of spreading it out. Thank you very much for your review.  
  
Xaviere Jade: LOL You caught the one I missed! I have such a bad habit of doing that...my fingers have a mind of their own sometimes when typing. I immediately went and fixed it on my copy LOL. I was having a little difficulty with the whole Jareth teaching Sarah thing but I also wanted it to be more of an instinctual thing with Sarah's control of her abilities. I hope it came across as that without too much confusion. Thank you for your review...Let me know how this chappy went.  
  
vorquellyn: I don't know just how far I will be getting into something like that yet. If I do try something I definitely need to do some research so that it doesn't come out totally lame. Thank you for your review.  
  
Jessica White: Wow! Thank you very much...you made my day! That is good to know that the constructive criticism I'm receiving is paying off. *Gives a standing ovation to her reviewers*  
  
anonymous: I'm happy you like it, thank you.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: How can I not continue this story with such wonderful reviews? I really wanted to delete it and start over but it can wait until I'm finished. I know I would be after an author's hide if they did that to me LOL. Thank you all once again. 


	11. Cold Trails of Danger

A/N: Wow! Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry for the delay in updating...with the holidays approaching it is just madness at work and home! Warning: this chapter has some violence in it so if you're underage or can't handle it then I wouldn't advise you to read. Now on with the story...Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11: Cold Trails of Danger  
  
Jareth arrived at the edge of the forest, Jacen and a few other guards waiting for him. "What is so important to bring me to this dreadful place?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Sire," Jacen bowed. "We have done a search along the border and found some disturbing evidence that we may be in danger."  
  
Jareth arched an eyebrow. He looked towards the forest, disliking the idea of entering such a forbidding place especially since his magic would be useless to him. He conjured up his armor and sword and strapped them on. He then motioned for Jacen to guide him in.  
  
They walked for a couple of hours before finally coming to an old campsite. Another group of guards surrounded them as Jacen knelt down and examined the prints covering the ground. "Look at these Sire," he motioned.  
  
Jareth knelt beside Jacen and glanced at the ground. Scowling, he reached down and traced a finger over one of the prints. "These are demon tracks!" Jareth exclaimed, worry creasing his brow.  
  
They continued examining, Jacen tallying up how many demons were camped here. "I count at least ten...maybe fifteen at the most." Jacen frowned, rubbing his chin. He motioned to a pair of the guards and whispered something to them. They bowed and disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Did you follow their path to find out where they went?" Jareth asked, still taking in the details of the camp.  
  
"We followed them as far as we could before losing them on the far side." Jacen brushed his hand through his hair, frustrated. "They were very thorough in concealing their destination. The trail went in circles and then branched off in several directions," Jacen gave a frustrated snort.  
  
Jareth stood up straight, looking at Jacen. "Is there any guards left in the Labyrinth?"  
  
"Just the goblin guards right now. I sent two guardians just now to look after lady Sarah. They have instructions to summon more guards from the borders when they exit the forest."  
  
Jareth nodded, "Show me where you lost the tracks."  
  
*******  
  
Sarah paced around the garden, deep in thought. Worry creased her brow as the dream played through her mind. Trying to recall every detail of the dream her concentration was broken when two Fae guards appeared before her.  
  
"My Lady, we are here to keep you company," the dark-haired one announced as he bowed to her.  
  
"Um...Ok," Sarah replied hesitantly. "Will King Jareth be back soon?"  
  
"I am not sure my Lady. They were examining an old campsite when we left."  
  
Sarah looked at the two guards, examining their outfits. They both wore leather armor and had swords strapped to their backs. Her eyes widened suddenly as they fell on the creatures approaching them.  
  
"Watch out!" Sarah yelled, just as an arrow pierced the dark-haired guard. He fell with a grunt, frantically clawing at the arrow embedded in his back. Sarah knelt by the fallen guard, trying to pull the arrow free.  
  
The other guard drew his sword and charged at the demons. Sarah watched as he dispatched one of the creatures, but was soon overwhelmed by the others.  
  
Sarah stood and motioned with her hand, tossing the crystal that had formed at the nearest shadow. The orb exploded on contact, causing the demon to screech in pain before disintegrating. The rest of the demons charged at her, howling as they saw another of their companions disintegrate before them.  
  
Before Sarah could conjure another crystal a demon grabbed her around the waist and slapped iron shackles on her wrists. A deep throaty laugh echoed from within it causing Sarah to shiver. Struggling against the iron bonds, she thrashed out and caught one of the demons with her foot. It howled in pain as it doubled over. Straightening up, it backhanded Sarah across the face causing her to fall to her knees.  
  
Sarah coughed, spitting blood on the ground before her. She fought to stay concious but found herself slowly sinking to the stone walkway, giving into the darkness.  
  
"Don't damage the King's toy!" yelled a very large demon. He hastily grabbed up Sarah and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"What about this guard that's still alive?" one of the demons asked his leader.  
  
"Leave him. We need a witness to let the Goblin King know what has happened here," the large demon replied, grinning evilly.  
  
"Let's get back to the forest," he motioned to the rest of the demons.  
  
Unknown to the demons and Sarah, a little creature observed the whole battle. It waited until they were out of sight and then flew off to find help.  
  
*******  
  
Sounds of swords clashing, screams, and the sickly smell of blood woke Sarah from her blackout. She found herself slung over the shoulder of a demon as a battle raged on around her. Looking up, Sarah gasped at what she saw. Goblin guards were charging at the demons but with no success. They were being slaughtered as the demons laughed at their feeble attempts.  
  
Sarah tried to conjure a crystal but nothing appeared. Feeling ill to her stomach, she realized it was because of the iron that was binding her wrists blocking her magic and keeping her from assisting the helpless goblins. Tears trickled down her face as she saw the last guard fall from a blow to the head.  
  
The demon hoisted Sarah further up on his shoulder and started trotting towards the forest, followed closely by the others who were still thrilled by the spilling of blood. They didn't notice a red splash moving through the trees but Sarah caught a glimpse of it. Her spirits raised a bit when she saw who it was.  
  
*******  
  
Lorien frantically explained to her friends and family what she had just witnessed. They gasped at the thought of Sarah being in the demons' possession.  
  
"We need to do something about this!" one of the older fairies exclaimed.  
  
"Spread the news. Tell every creature you see what has happened and have them meet us at the gate," Lorien announced, taking control of the situation. She knew that they had to be quick before the demons got too far away.  
  
"Fly quickly and safely! Our Lady's life depends on us!" They dispersed, flying in all directions out towards the Labyrinth, seeking out any and all who would help them in their mission.  
  
Lorien found Hoggle pruning bushes half way through the maze. She quickly explained everything to him.  
  
Hoggle gasped, his eyes wide. "Sarah! We's gots to save her!" He looked around frantically, "I'll go get Sir Didymus and Ludo and will meet you at the gate," he said, rushing away as quickly as his little legs could carry him.  
  
Lorien continued to gather reinforcements, sending them to the meeting point. Finally making her way to the gate, she was amazed to see over a hundred creatures, great and small waiting for instructions. Many of them carried garden tools, sticks, and other items. Their faces were full of anger as they brandished the crude weapons.  
  
As Lorien was readying the group a Firey jumped from the wall and approached her. "The demons went into the Dark Forest." he announced, pointing.  
  
Lorien nodded and sent the rest of the Fireys to track the enemies progress. They needed all the advanced warning they could get with their inexperience in battles. Finally organized, the group set off with a Firey leading them.  
  
*******  
  
Jacen led Jareth to the place where the tracks had ended. A quick flowing stream crossed their path.  
  
"They entered the stream here," Jacen said, pointing towards some muddy tracks in the bank. "We followed the stream for several miles but could not find their exit point."  
  
Jareth studied the tracks and then looked around the area. Rubbing his chin he tried to remember where the stream led. He shivered, not liking the forest at all. Not being able to sense his magic made him feel very weak.  
  
He turned to Jacen and pointed upstream, "what's in that direction?"  
  
"About 20 miles is the border that leads to the Troll Kingdom." Jacen turned and pointed downstream, "if you go that way you will eventually run into the southern borders of the Labyrinth. Maybe around 25 miles."  
  
Jareth paused in his pacing, concentrating on something in the distance. His face darkened as he turned to his guards. "Let's go! Back to the Labyrinth. They have Sarah!" he announced, taking off in a run downstream.  
  
*******  
  
A cry on the wind brought Alenda to a stop in her ministrations of an injured kitchen elf. She concentrated, searching for the source of distress. Again the cry was heard. Bolting out the door she ran as fast as her feet would carry her.  
  
As she entered the gardens the sight that met her eyes made Alenda cringe. Kneeling down by the guard she put her hand over his heart, her head sinking when there was no heart beat.  
  
Standing, she heard someone calling for help nearby. Running over to the source she found another guard with an arrow sticking from his back.  
  
"They..." he coughed, blood tinging his lips. "The demons...they have the Lady," he finally gasped out between breaths.  
  
Alenda tried to help the guard but he pushed her away. "Go! You need to find help!"  
  
"Where did they go?" she asked, wanting all the information the guard could give.  
  
"They went through the Labyrinth, heading back to the Dark Forest," the guard bit out, gritting his teeth against the shooting pain.  
  
Alenda concentrated, closing her eyes and emptying her mind. Focusing on her King, she made a connection with him. "Sire! They have Sarah! They are going into the forest," she said, feeling his reaction to the news. The connection was broken leaving Alenda drained. She rarely if ever used her telepathic powers but with the King being in the Dark Forest it was the only way of communication left to her. She turned her attention back to the injured guard.  
  
"King Jareth knows about Sarah." Alenda brushed the hair back from the young man's face. "Let's see about this arrow." She examined the wound finding that it didn't hit any major organs. "You will survive," she said soothingly, resting her hand on his forehead.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Time to thank all my reviewers...  
  
kili-2: Thank you for your review! No...I won't delete it unless I have rewritten the parts that need to be reworked. I'm happy that you like it.  
  
Jessica White: LOL yeah I do have a tendancy to over do it sometimes. I like to try to blend the emotions in a story...sometimes it doesn't work out but hey...gotta try! Thank you for your review.  
  
Bali1: Thank you for your review...I know it's not easy to give criticism sometimes.  
  
Yami+Hoshi: I'm happy that you like my little story. Thank you for your review.  
  
Desdemona321: *grins* Thank you very much! I'm glad you are enjoying it.  
  
draegon-fire: Their feelings are there...but neither one of them have really let the other one know yet. Jareth was given a suprise at the depth of Sarah's feelings for him when she made that mistake through her magic. Some announcements coming in the future. Thank you for your review.  
  
Orphelia-Rose: Thank you very much! I was thinking that I might not have been moving along smoothly enough with their getting to know each other. I'm really happy that you are enjoying my little fic.  
  
Angelic Moonlight22: Thank you for your review! *grins* so I got ya hooked, eh? LOL Thank you once again.  
  
Xienika: Thanks a lot for your review! Yeah, I was going through a period there when I was a little distraught with parts of the story. You are quite correct! We are our worst critics! Maybe that is why I should look for a beta...so I'm not so darn critical of my work. I'm happy that you are enjoying the story...thank you.  
  
Rakshasa: Thank you for your review! You like the characterizations, eh? *smiles* Sometimes I think I portrayed Jareth a little too nice...but hey....I like him this way too! Thanks once again.  
  
cranapple: "gathers up all the goodies and hides them from the hubbie" Thank you for your review!  
  
Sharkdiver: *waves* hey! Thanks a lot for your review! I love the magic part too...it's fun trying to imagine that when writing. Hopefully I will be able to update quicker now...the plot is firmly in place in my head now (that's if I can stop being so critical). Once again thank you!  
  
Lady Shadowlight: I'm happy that you are enjoying it so far. Thank you for your review!  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Is everyone on the edges of their seats now? I'm off to start the next one....have a Happy Thanksgiving! *Hands out peach cobbler* 


	12. A Love Thought Lost is Saved

Lord Moldar quickly made his way through the forest with the rest of his demon soldiers following. It had been 2 days since he had sent the first group in to retrieve the human and he was concerned that they had failed him.  
  
"Sire," a scout called out, running fast to his lord. "The Goblin King himself is ahead. They were following the trail of the first group."  
  
"How far ahead is he?" the Demon King asked, a smile spreading on his face.  
  
"About an hour. I followed them for a couple of miles until they suddenly started running back towards the Labyrinth," the demon scout reported.  
  
"Excellent! Maybe the first team didn't fail in their task. Let's double our pace and catch the Goblin King at his most vulnerable!" the Demon King said, motioning for the scout to lead the way.  
  
*******  
  
Lorien fluttered her wings as she looked at their army; the noise that everyone was making was deafening. She flew up and down the line of creatures trying to get them to tread lightly. "You're making too much noise! The demons will hear us coming if they don't know already," she scowled, hovering before Hoggle's face.  
  
"Well what do ya want me to do about it?" Hoggle huffed.  
  
"Try to get them to quiet down or else we might as well abandon this quest."  
  
They've been traveling for several hours now but weren't making much progress. The short legs of the many creatures just couldn't keep up with the long strides of the demons. Lorien gathered a group of fairies.  
  
"We need to go ahead of this group." She looked over her shoulder at the racket that one goblin just created. "Let's go!" she announced, flying quickly through the trees.  
  
*******  
  
Sarah's stomach ached from all the bouncing and jostling she was receiving from the demons. They finally stopped for a break after what seemed like several hours to her. The demon tossed Sarah not too gently on the ground and leered at her.  
  
"The king is going to have a lot of fun with you little mortal," he said, laughing.  
  
Sarah glared at the ugly beast, doing her best not to show the fear that was welling up inside of her. As the demon turned away, Sarah looked around and noticed that the others were occupied with eating. She quickly went to work on the shackles around her wrists, trying to loosen them up. She glanced up to make sure no one was watching when she caught another glimpse of something red flashing through the trees.  
  
Something tickled her mind as Sarah gave up on the shackles. Concentrating on the sensation she heard a whisper on the wind.  
  
"Sarah..." Sarah looked around, trying to locate the source. Looking over her shoulder she gasped at what was there. Glancing back at the demons to make sure they were still busy with their meals Sarah whispered to her little friend.  
  
"What are you doing here Lorien? You could get hurt by these nasty things," Sarah admonished.  
  
"We are here to help you Lady," Lorien whispered back as she made a motion to something behind her. Sarah looked and noticed quite a few little fairies hovering in the underbrush. She shook her head and suppressed a smile.  
  
"What are your plans then?" Sarah asked, sneaking glances at the demons.  
  
Lorien eyed the shackles binding Sarah's wrists. "First we have to rid you of those," she pointed out.  
  
"Yes that would be good," Sarah replied a little sarcastically.  
  
"We are waiting for a distraction then we will take care of your bindings Lady," Lorien replied, looking ahead at the trees.  
  
Sarah followed her gaze, searching the forest for what Lorien could be talking about. Suddenly a burst of red fuzz jumped out, squealing in a high pitch tone.  
  
"What the..." the demon leader said before another screech came from behind. He ran up to Sarah and grabbed her roughly by the arms, tossing her over his shoulder. "Let's go!"  
  
Lorien gasped as the demon grabbed Sarah. Thinking quickly she flew up behind the beast and snuck into Sarah's shirt. Sarah glanced down and smiled briefly before being jostled around by the demon's quick steps. Her stomach ached terribly. The demons followed their leader closely, keeping an eye on the forest.  
  
Lorien worked her way down the sleeve of Sarah's shirt to her wrist and examined the shackles. Keeping an eye on the demons around her she reached in with her little hands and started working on the lock.  
  
Before the demons could go any further several Fireys jumped out of the bushes and trees. They started throwing rocks and sticks at the beasts, distracting them.  
  
"Kill them!" roared the leader, his grip tightening on Sarah.  
  
With a loud battle cry, the demons charged after the Fireys. They swung their swords at the little creatures, trying with all their might to do as their leader told them. The Fireys dodged the blows, laughing and taunting the lumbering beasts.  
  
Sarah watched as the demons tried to kill her little friends. She felt something give on her wrist and looked down in suprise as one of the shackles fell away. Lorien swiftly went to work on the other one, ignoring the battle raging around her.  
  
*******  
  
Jareth halted, hearing the sounds of battle ahead. He motioned for Jacen to go ahead and find out what was going on.  
  
After several minutes Jacen reappeared. "Sire, your not going to believe this!"  
  
Jareth stood up. "What is happening?"  
  
"The demons are fighting with the Fireys. One particularly large demon has Sarah slung over his shoulder."  
  
"Let's go!" Jareth announced, drawing his sword. They charged in amongst the demons, cutting down a few that were distracted by the Fireys.  
  
Sarah heard Jareth as Lorien finished picking the lock on the last shackle. She quickly started to pummel the back of the demon carrying her, causing him to grunt in pain. He tightened his grip on her while drawing his sword.  
  
Jareth spotted the demon that had Sarah. He charged at the creature, bringing his sword down in an arc. The demon blocked Jareth's sword, frantically looking around for assistance. A grin broke out on the demon's face as he saw his Lord charge out of the trees.  
  
Jareth took the momentary distraction and thrusted his sword deep withing the demon's gut. As the creature sank before him, Jareth grabbed Sarah from it's grasp and wrapped her in his arms.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, releasing her from his embrace.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Sarah smiled up at him, but before she could say anything more she was pushed to the side by Jareth.  
  
"So Goblin King! We meet yet again."  
  
"Lord Moldar, how convenient for you to drop by in my Kingdom," Jareth sneered, his grip tightening on his sword.  
  
The Demon King looked over at Sarah, his eyes traveling over her. "What a beauty she is indeed." His eyes locked with hers. "After I take care of the Goblin King here, my dear, we are going to have some fun," he said, leering at her.  
  
Jareth raised his sword and charged at the Demon King. Their swords clashed, sparks flying from the impact. Sarah watched in horror as Jareth staggered under a blow from Moldar.  
  
"Seems like your fighting skills are not as sharp as they use to be Goblin King," Moldar replied, smirking.  
  
Sarah frantically searched the area for something she could use as a weapon to assist Jareth. She noticed that the Fae Guards were outnumbered two to one and were quickly being overtaken by the demons. She spotted a discarded spear and lunged for it, grasping it in a tight grip.  
  
Several shouts came from the trees as Fireys, Goblins, and other creatures came pouring out. Sarah smiled when she saw Hoggle amongst the throng. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Jareth was still battling with the Demon King. She screamed when she saw another demon attack Jareth from behind, distracting him. The Demon King laughed as he plunged his sword deep within Jareth's stomach.  
  
Jacen saw his king fall. He hurriedly finished off his opponent and ran towards Jareth, blocking and slicing as he went. He watched as the Demon King raised his sword again to finish Jareth off.  
  
Sarah reacted instantly. She ran as fast as she could and raised the spear in her hand. An anguished cry left her lips as she thrusted with all her strength.  
  
Lord Moldar looked down at the spear piercing his body. A look of disbelief crossed his face as he saw who it was that attacked him. Slowly he sank his knees, his breathing coming in ragged gulps. A sigh left his lips as he slumped face down to the ground.  
  
Sarah knelt beside Jareth, cradling his head in her lap. Tears filled her eyes and slipped down her cheeks as his breathing became more ragged.  
  
"Jareth, open your eyes...please," Sarah whispered, brushing the hair from his face.  
  
Jacen slid to a halt and landed heavily on his knees by his king. Taking a knife he started cutting the shirt away from the wound. He closed his eyes at what he saw.  
  
Sarah watched as Jacen tended to Jareth's wound. She gasped at the gaping hole that was revealed when Jacen cut the clothing away. Noticing Jacen's expression, fresh tears coursed down her cheeks.  
  
Jacen looked at Sarah with anguish. "It was an iron sword..." he mumbled, slowly shaking his head.  
  
"NO!" Sarah shouted, grasping Jareth's hand and bringing it to her cheek. "Jareth wake up, please! You can't die on me."  
  
Jareth moaned, his eyes slowly opening to lock on Sarah's. His hand tightened slightly on hers and a smile caressed his lips. "I'm happy...to see you're...safe," he whispered. He let out a shuddering breath, pain etched on his face.  
  
"I love you Jareth," Sarah whispered close to his ear. "You can't die on me," she said, leaning her forehead on his.  
  
"I...love you...too Sarah," Jareth replied as his hand slowly fell away from hers.  
  
Sarah sobbed as she saw the light slowly dimming in Jareth's eyes. Then as she watched her love dying before her she recalled their conversation they had about her becoming Fae but retaining some of her human qualities. Looking over at Jacen, Sarah glanced at the knife in his hand. She reached over and snatched it from his grasp.  
  
"Sarah what are you doing?" Jacen asked, concerned.  
  
Sarah didn't answer him but instead grasped the blade in her hand and pulled with all her strength. Blood flowed heavily from the deep cut as she quickly placed her hand over the wound in Jareth's stomach.  
  
Jacen watched as a brilliant white light started to spread from her hand, slowly enveloping the pair. He saw Jareth take a hitching breath, and then another. A smile spread on his face as he realized what Sarah was doing.  
  
Sarah's head fell against her chest as she focused on all the feelings she felt for this Fae King. She felt the white hot magic emit from her hand and seep into the wound along with her iron-immune blood.  
  
The remaining inhabitants of the Labyrinth had finished off the rest of the demons and gathered around their king. They watched on solemnly as Sarah and Jareth were engulfed with the bright light. Slowly they sank to their knees as they saw their Lord take a breath.  
  
Sarah slowly slumped over Jareth, too weak to hold herself up. She smiled as she felt a strong heartbeat beneath her. Her eyes closed as she whispered, "I love you."  
  
Jacen examined Jareth and then Sarah. "They will live," he announced to the crowd. Relief washed through them and cheers came from their mouths. They quickly built platforms to carry the wounded back to the Labyrinth. The long journey home began as the sun slowly slipped beyond the horizon.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: I hope this came out as powerful as I wanted it to. Seems like something was missing but I've been working on this chapter so long now that it was time for me to move on. I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
Jessica White: LOL I know it was quite evil of me to do so but I was a little stuck as to where to go from where I left off and I was a little concerned about falling into the rut of saying too much and not elaborating enough (hurrying the story along). I'm glad you really enjoyed it, Thank You.  
  
Lady Shadowlight: I've enjoyed writing the new characters in. It isn't easy to get everyone playing their part. I can picture in my mind's eye what's happening but to write it down is something else. It is quite enjoyable though to think of different ways to interpret actions between characters and their environment. Thank you for your review, I'm happy you are enjoying my little story.  
  
kili-2: Awww....sorry to hear you were down with something. *blushes* your review made my day. It wasn't easy to squeeze this chapter out because there's just so much happening and it was very difficult to explain the battle. Thank you for your review, I'm happy you're enjoying it.  
  
Desdemona321: *ducks the swinging frying pan* whoa! LOL I laughed so hard when I got your review. That was too funny. Thank you for your review. It wasn't easy to leave that chapter like that but I wasn't too sure where I was going to go with the story. I had most of this chapter already in my head but it was just getting through the battle scene that had me stumped. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
draegon-fire: You were right. I'm a sucker for teary-eyed stories. I wanted something dramatic to bring out everyone's feelings. I hope I achieved that in this chapter. Thank you for your review, I'm glad you are enjoying my story so far.  
  
Orphelia-Rose: Aw...Thank you very much for your review. Cliffies are quite aggravating sometimes aren't they? LOL but I find sometimes they are very necessary.  
  
Sarah: *waves* Thank you for your review. I'm happy that you are enjoying it so far.  
  
Once again, thank you all for reading and commenting on my little story. It means a lot when you give me your thoughts and opinions; it helps me better understand what I need to work on and where to go. 


	13. The Bonds of Love

Chapter 13: The Bonds of Love  
  
Slowly Jareth awakened to the sight of his mother sitting beside his bed. She smiled down at him as he looked at her.  
  
"It is about time that my son decides to wake," Irena replied, stroking his hair.  
  
Jareth sat up, moaning at the fatigue still plaguing his body. "Mother, why are you here?" he asked, leaning against the headboard.  
  
"Jacen sent a messenger to inform us of the attack on your Kingdom," Irena said, worry seeping into her eyes.  
  
A frown appeared on Jareth's face as the memories came back to him. He recalled fighting with the Demon King but couldn't remember what the outcome of the battle was.  
  
"You almost died Jareth." Irena brushed her hand across his cheek, a tear running down her face.  
  
"I almost died?" Jareth asked, grabbing his mother's hand and sitting up.  
  
Before Irena could answer Jacen strolled in. "Ah finally the King awakens," he said, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"What happened?" Jareth demanded.  
  
Jacen sobered at Jareth's tone. He glanced at Irena and back to his King. "You were severely injured Your Highness. I wasn't able to reach you in time but Lady Sarah did."  
  
Jareth arched an eyebrow. "Sarah? Where is she?"  
  
"She is in the next room Sire," Jacen hesitated at the warning glance he received from the High Queen, "resting."  
  
Jareth didn't miss the look that his mother gave Jacen. Before either of them could stop him Jareth leaped out of the bed and ran out the door to Sarah's room. He approached the bed quietly and knelt beside it. Grasping her hand in his, Jareth leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon it.  
  
Worry creased his brow when she didn't stir. "Sarah?" he whispered, caressing her cheek.  
  
He heard his mother coming up behind him. "What is the matter with her?" he demanded.  
  
Irena placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "She gave herself to you completely Jareth."  
  
Jareth looked up at her, concern flooding his face. "What are you saying mother?"  
  
"You almost died son." Irena knelt down beside him, leaning against the bed. "The Demon King's sword was iron. Sarah sliced her own hand open and placed it over your wound, giving you her blood."  
  
Jareth grimaced at the thought of Sarah hurting herself over him. He gazed at Sarah's sleeping form as his mother continued.  
  
"She gave herself to you Jareth. Her heart, her soul," Irena hesitated as Jareth turned his attention back to her. "She almost gave her life for you. The magic that she used with her blood was very powerful." She glanced at Sarah. "She is a very special person." Irena smiled at her son.  
  
"Very special, mother," Jareth stood and crawled into bed with Sarah. He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead as he watched her rythmic breathing. He was curious to know how she was able to use magic in the Dark Forest. Sighing, he scooped her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. He would research that puzzle when Sarah was better.  
  
Irena left her son, knowing he needed to be alone with Sarah. She hoped with all her being that Sarah would come back to him, knowing it would destroy Jareth if she didn't survive.  
  
*******  
  
Alenda gave an exhausted sigh, rubbing her eyes. It had been a long three days. She looked around at the injured creatures. Most of them were already able to leave the infirmary but there were still a few that stayed.  
  
She walked down the hallway to Sarah's room. Opening the door quietly Alenda was a bit surprised to see Jareth lying on the bed with Sarah in his arms. He looked up at her when she approached.  
  
"Highness," Alenda nodded as she took Sarah's wrist in her hand. The pulse was stronger today.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Jareth asked, his voice without emotion.  
  
"She is improving Sire." Alenda sat on the edge of the bed. "Her strength is returning, but very slowly. She drained herself almost completely when she healed you," Alenda answered, locking eyes with Jareth.  
  
"How was she able to in the forest?" Jareth inquired.  
  
Alenda shrugged. "The magic she used was so pure that nothing would have been able to stop it." At his confused look Alenda sighed. "Try to remember what had happened after Moldar ran his sword through you."  
  
Jareth arched an eyebrow. He puzzled over it for a few moments, his eyes finally lighting up with understanding. "The power of her love," he exclaimed as the memories came pouring forth.  
  
Alenda was a little surprised to see a tear slip from her King's eye. She left the room with a smile on her lips.  
  
*******  
  
Sarah slowly became aware that someone was holding her. Sighing in contentment, she snuggled deeper into the warmth. The arms that were wrapped around her tightened.  
  
"Are you going to sleep forever my love?" a soft melodious voice asked.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes to see Jareth peering down at her. Smiling, she snuggled even deeper into his chest. "I just might," she replied, a teasing tone in her voice.  
  
Sarah felt Jareth's chest shake as he chuckled at her comment. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Sarah gazed into Jareth's eyes, a smile touching her lips. The love she felt for this man was so strong that it took her breath away. She answered his question by leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Ah I see you're feeling much better," Jareth smiled, pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
  
Sarah broke away, gasping for air. "Yes, I am feeling much better now, thank you," she replied, her face flushed.  
  
Jareth smiled as he twirled a strand of her hair in his fingers. "We should eat something. It has been a few days since the battle."  
  
Sarah frowned. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Jareth sobered. There was a lot of catching up to do for both of them. He needed to find out how many of his subjects were killed and injured.  
  
Jareth sent a crystal to the kitchens to have food brought to them. He stood and waved a hand, conjuring up a table and chairs. Soon a knock came to the door and Jareth opened it to reveal a goblin carrying a tray laden with food.  
  
He held a hand out to Sarah. "Come. Let's eat."  
  
Sarah grasped his hand and eased out of bed, her body protesting. Groaning as she got to her feet, Sarah leaned heavily on Jareth's arm.  
  
"So, maybe I'm not fully recovered yet," Sarah remarked.  
  
Jareth wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, keeping her from falling. He was worried at how weak she was. He helped her to her seat and then sat himself.  
  
Sarah picked at her food, thinking about the events that had happened. Tears prickled her eyes as she remembered how close she came to losing Jareth. Glancing up she noticed him watching her. The tears spilled from her eyes as the images played over and over in her mind.  
  
Jareth was at her side in an instant, wrapping her in his arms. "Everything will be alright Sarah. Shhhh..." he whispered, trying to comfort her. Finally her sobs trickled away, her breathing coming under control.  
  
Sarah pulled back a little to look at him. "I almost lost you Jareth," she whispered, tears swimming in her eyes again.  
  
"I am fine now, love." He said, leaning his forehead against hers. "Because of you I am still here."  
  
Sarah was at a loss of words. Wrapping her arms around him she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you," she whispered, looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
"And I love you," Jareth answered, smiling. He stood and motioned back to their plates. "We should finish our dinner and check on our subjects," he said, taking his seat.  
  
Sarah looked up in surprise at what he said. "Our subjects?" she questioned.  
  
Jareth nodded, smiling at her. "Yes. You are their Queen now Sarah." At her puzzled look Jareth grinned. "When you healed me you gave me part of your soul as well."  
  
"Oh," Sarah exclaimed, confusion still apparent on her face.  
  
"Your love is what healed me and when you used that magic your heart and soul merged with mine."  
  
Sarah smiled at Jareth. "I wouldn't have it any other way, love," she replied with a grin. "So does that mean you are my slave?" Sarah asked, a teasing glint in her eye.  
  
Jareth laughed. "We still have to go through the ceremony before we are completely bonded," a smirk crossed his lips.  
  
Sarah's grin faded, her thoughts returning to the subjects. "Will they accept me as their Queen? So many have lost their lives because of me," she said, tears springing to life again. She quickly wiped them away, admonishing herself. She had to stop being so emotional.  
  
Jareth reached across the table and grasped her hand. "Sarah, don't ever doubt that. They willingly came to assist us in rescuing you. That should tell you right there that they accept you."  
  
Sarah nodded, taking a deep breath to regain her composure. She had a job to do. "If you are finished eating let's go and take care of our subjects."  
  
Jareth smiled. He knew that this woman was the queen that he needed to help rule this kingdom. Her compassion and desire to protect those that are her responsibility will balance out his more ruthless nature.  
  
*******  
  
Sarah was kneeling next to a goblin who had severe injuries. Jareth watched as she spoke comforting words to the little creature. He was proud at the strength she was showing for their subjects. Jareth glanced down when he felt a tug on his sleeve.  
  
"What is it Hogwart?" he asked, irritated at being interrupted from his thoughts.  
  
"It's Hoggle!" the dwarf huffed. "Everyone has gathered that is able to, Sire."  
  
Jareth nodded and went to Sarah's side. He placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "It is time for us to go Sarah," he whispered.  
  
They strode, arm in arm, towards the dais that was set on the edge of a clearing just outside the city. All the inhabitants of the Labyrinth were present. Jacen saluted them and bowed, signaling the crowd to do the same.  
  
Jareth approached the podium and cleared his throat. "Today we are here to remember those that were taken from us and to put them to rest. They fought with great honor to protect their home and," Jareth motioned for Sarah to join him, "their Queen."  
  
A cheer was sent up at the announcement of their new Queen. Sarah sadly looked on the gathering, raising her hand to quiet them. "Let us remember those that sacrificed themselves so that we may live another day," Sarah announced as she pulled out a piece of parchment. Taking a deep breath, she started reciting the names of all those who had perished.  
  
The crowd bowed their heads as each name was called. Their hearts swelled with pride at the honor their new Queen was giving each family that had lost someone.  
  
As Sarah finished, she looked up at the creatures in front of her. "Let us go and put them to rest," she announced, taking Jareth's offered hand. They walked the short distance to where the junk yard use to be but now where there were several small graves.  
  
The clouds gathered and lightning flashed across the sky as the last of the deceased were laid to rest. Sarah watched as the rain started to splatter against the dirt mounds surrounding them. Even the Labyrinth was shedding tears for the loss of its' many subjects.  
  
Sarah hadn't noticed that the goblins had already gone back to their homes until Jareth leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek. That's when he noticed she was shivering. He removed his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
Sarah felt numb inside. She knew that being a Queen was not an easy task but she didn't realize how difficult it really was. The exhaustion suddenly swept through as her knees gave out.  
  
Jareth grabbed Sarah before she could fall to the ground. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Transporting them back to his bedchambers, he laid her gently on the bed but her arms tightened around his neck, not letting him go. He crawled into bed, holding her tightly to him.  
  
"Is it always this difficult?" Sarah whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"No my love, it isn't." Jareth sighed. "This is the first time that the Labyrinth has ever been attacked, hopefully the last," Jareth replied, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
Sarah sighed, leaning into his hand. It felt so right to be in his arms. Her eyes drifted shut as her body relaxed against the warmth of her king.  
  
"I love you," she whispered before sleep took her.  
  
Jareth smiled, loving the sound of those three words coming from Sarah's mouth. "I love you, my Queen."  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Wow I finally updated! Ah heck! Sorry it took so long but I couldn't make up my mind where I wanted to go in this chapter. I actually had written 3 different versions of this chapter; that's how bad it was! *sighs* Thanks a lot for your assistance Lunar!  
  
Jessica White: Thank you for your review. It was quite enjoyable to write that chapter but quite hard to get the emotional bits in there too. I wanted to get everyone on the edge of their seats for a bit.  
  
rose walker: Thanks for letting me know that it was powerful enough. Sorry it took so long for the update.  
  
kili-2: LOL I hope you had a wonderful holiday. Thank you for your review.  
  
draegon-fire: I thought it was a nice twist for Sarah to be saving Jareth's life for a change. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
hecate-goddess: Ah sorry to be so long in updating. And no this isn't the last chapter...I'm not sure how many are left but I'm running out of steam on this story. I started rewriting it already and coming up with even more ideas to put into it. The more I learn about writing the more mistakes I see but it's all an experience. Hmmm....here's a question for everyone: should I leave the story as is to remind me of how I began my writing experience or should I go back and correct the errors and build upon it? Thanks for your review hecate!  
  
Queen Diamond: Thank you for your review! I appreciate the praise. *smiles*  
  
Desdemona321: Squirms out of reach. Hey watch the poking now....I'm not ticklish! *crosses her arms in defiance* So I had ya worried eh? Well that's good to know; it means I wrote the chapter correctly because I wanted to make sure you were on the edge of your seat. Thanks a lot for your review.  
  
Yami+Hoshi: Thank you for your review. I'm happy you like it. Yeah it was hard to write Jareth as getting injured and almost dying. I had tears in my eyes as I wrote that part where Sarah was kneeling beside him and he was fading away.  
  
Ariana Althena Evergreen: Thanks a lot for your review Ariana. I like your name and I might just take you up on that deal. I really should get a beta or muse or both. Actually maybe several lol.  
  
Blair Somoy: Thank you for your review. I'm happy that you're really enjoying my story.  
  
Eagle33: Thanks a lot for your review Eagle. Chapter 12 was one of my favorites too. Lots of action.  
  
Ana Morales: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it.  
  
Now hopefully the next chapter won't be long in coming. I might be upping the rating to R for sexual content. I haven't decided yet. Let me know how you feel about this chapter and what to expect in the next few. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. 


End file.
